Las Reglas Del Juego
by Gaiasole
Summary: Desde hace dos años Hermione y Draco tienen una relación en la cual ambos han establecido reglas que tarde o temprano empezaran a estorbar para ambos y los celos no son una opción. Terminado.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING**

Hogwarts, escuela de magia de la que me eh graduado hace dos años ya más o menos y desde la cual no eh vuelto a ver a mis compañeros más que a Zabini quien aun le estaba, no agradecido, un Malfoy nunca tiene agradecimiento ni concesiones para con nadie mucho menos para Zabini pero por suerte en séptimo año, el mismo año en que Pansy estaba más hostigosa que nunca Zabini me salvo el cuello y varias cosas más, logro zafarme de esa maniática controladora al decirle que yo ya tenía una relación fija en la cual mis padres estaban de acuerdo y los mismo señores Malfoy le exigían que dejara de molestar a Draco Malfoy.

Tiempo después el mismo me dijo que ella se había tragado el cuento completo aunque no era del todo mentira pues yo si tenía una especie de novia en realidad no era mi novia por lo menos no formal puesto que solo ella y yo estábamos enterados de esta relación, no era más que pasión y ella y yo lo sabíamos las reglas del juego eran muy simples y yo las había establecido desde un principio. Increíblemente esa vez ella había aceptado esas reglas sin ponerse rejega cosa que me sorprendió pues ella no era de mis conquistas que tuvieran el don de callar, todo lo contrario, si algo tenía ella era el don de la palabra eso y un personalidad de fuego que era lo más atrayente siempre ponía pasión en todo lo que realizaba era lo que me gustaba de ella, "_Mi chica favorita_", le había dicho una vez a modo de halago aunque por lo regular siempre me comportaba algo arisco y frió, no la amaba y no la amo solo tenemos una relación de pura y mera pasión no hay lazos, contratos ni bodas nada como las reglas la planteaban.

_**Nadie conocerá el hecho de nuestra relación**_. No me lo podía permitir mis padres en cuanto se enteraran probablemente no solo no lo hubieran aceptado además me habrían dejado fulminado, ella tampoco puso objeción, claro ¡Se vayan a enterar Potter y Weasley! A quienes ella seguía frecuentando.

_**No estamos obligados a dar explicaciones sobre lo que realizamos en el día.**_

Y es que era así cuando salimos de Hogwarts a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar nos seguíamos frecuentando ella trabajaba como medí maga y yo me dedicaba al hecho de ser auror después de todo Voldemort ya no tenía relación alguna con mi padre al parecer el hecho de estar en Azkaban había logrado hacer desistir a mi padre sobre que yo tendría que ser un sirviente del señor oscuro. Aun recuerdo que ese día mi alegría había sido como ninguna otra que yo recordara además el ser auror era más entretenido con todas esas chicas del ministerio siguiéndome y no ser un mortifago que se escondiera bajo la oscura y sombría noche ahora las noches eran para pasarlas con ella.

Y en eso nos mantuvimos por un año cuando ella me dijo que iba a seguir en el mundo muggle trabajando como modelo pues le habían ofrecido un jugoso contrato. Solo me lo aviso puesto que nosotros nunca nos pedíamos permiso ni opinión para nada, aunque cuando le cuestione de que se trataba ese trabajo me dijo que solo era un trabajo más aunque habría que hacer algunos cambios pues se tendría que vivir a América pero me dijo que nos podríamos seguir viendo por medio de la red flu yo no me opuso mientras pudiera seguirle viendo no habría problema.

_**No estamos obligados a ser fieles y cada uno puede tener algo mas si así lo desea.**_

Cuando había mencionado esta regla ella pareció un poco afligida; sin embargo, callo y no me respondió más que con un asentimiento de cabeza. El que calla otorgo, aunque a pesar de ya tener dos años juntos aun no le eh sido infiel muy a mi sorpresa, las propuestas no faltaban pero sinceramente yo no quería volver a esos juegos de cuando tenía 17 años con esto me refiero a tener una novia a la cual darle explicaciones; no era mi estilo, ella por su parte me había dicho que no estaba interesada en buscar algún chico...por ahora y esa ahora ya son dos años.

_**Ninguno visitara al otro en su trabajo a menos de ser necesario.**_

Cabe destacar que estas reglas la puse yo un mes antes de salir de Hogwarts así es que cada uno de nosotros ya sabía los planes que el otro tenía en cuanto al trabajo si bien la relación era de pasión de vez en cuando teníamos platicas ella era la única chica con la que conversaba para después hacerla mía, era tan agradable saber que era mía muy a pesar de muchos chicos que tenían los ojos puestos en ella. Así que ambos estábamos de acuerdo con esta regla.

_**Ninguno reclamara por alguna acción del otro que no le parezca.**_

En esta regla sí que se opuso pues a pesar de lo nuestro yo seguía molestando a medio mundo en Hogwarts y me divertía enormemente al molestar a Potter y Weasley cosa que ella siempre me reclamaba después de unos momentos de discusión ella acepto la regla a cambio de que yo le bajara a mis insultos.

Y había unas cuantas reglas más menos importantes pero igual nos habían llevado a esta relación que llevaba dos años, ambos habíamos viajado juntos por distintas partes del mundo tanto mágico como muggle y muy a mi pesar la había pasado muy bien con ella quien ahora dormía en mi pecho con sus rizos bajando por su espalada era gratificante verla sin lugar a dudas "_Mi chica favorita_" cuando de pronto comenzó a despertar abriendo esos enormes y encantadores ojos miel mientras buscaba encontrar su vista con la mía hasta conseguirlo.

-Draco, ¿Qué hora es?

-Aun es temprano no te preocupes además es viernes así es que te puedes quedar el fin de semana conmigo Hermione.

-No puedo mañana tengo un desfile y hoy es el último ensayo.

-¿Desfile?

-Eh si Draco no creo tardar mucho así es que llegare para la noche.

-Ya veo aunque no sé hasta cuando me vas a decir de qué trata tú trabajo muggle.

-Tal vez algún día Draco ahora me voy a bañar.

Y como muchas otras veces me dejo con una medio sonrisa en la cara para después salir con un vestido blanco que le lucía bien aunque para mi gusto a ella todo le lucía bien mientras se acercaba para después darme un beso a modo de despedida y salir por la chimenea de mi departamento, hace tiempo que había dejado la casa de mis padres y ahora me encontraba en la mejor etapa de mi vida para mi gusto.

**Continúa…**


	2. Curiosidad

**LA CURIOSIDAD**

Después de haber pasado otra noche con Draco ya me hallaba en mi departamento, estaba trabajando como modelo desde hace un año y ya pronto tendría el dinero suficiente para poder retirarme del modelaje y tal vez formar una propia agencia, el modelaje a decir verdad me dejaba bastante buen dinero pero nunca la satisfacción que se siente de ser medímaga y poder ayudar a curar a otros en fin, haya vamos pensé de nuevo mientras entraba al edificio donde trabajo.

-¡Hola Hermi!

-¡Hola Hanna!

-¡Hola Mía!

-¡Hola Tom!

Y así iba saludando a mis compañeros y amigos de trabajo el ambiente en ese lugar siempre era bastante agradable y por lo menos conmigo ,"_La modelo estrella_" Siempre se comportaban de manera muy amable y divertida incluso con mis compañeras me llevaba bien excepto con mi rival más peligroso dentro de este entorno. Dana Nickelson, una rubia que se había tirado a más de un modelo y había hecho caer a otras modelos para que no le quitaran el lugar y ahí estaba ahora sentada junto a mi mientras nos maquillaban.

-Hola querida.

-Hola Dana, ¿Querida? Se te están acabando los insultos.

-Nada de eso es solo que adivina, ¿Quién consiguió el contrato para la portada de seven?

-Déjame adivinar-decía Hermione fingiendo emoción- ¡Tu!

-Así es queridita, ¡Te la gane!

-Que lastima-decía Hermione divertida-sabes yo solo gane la portada de cierta revista llamada Cosmopolitan.

-¡Que!-exclama furiosa Dana- ¡Estas mintiendo, estas ardida!

-Muy bien ya me terminaron de maquillar por cierto después te traigo la revista para que veas la portado chao "_Querida_".

Hermione salió muy divertida había conseguida la portada de una de las mejores revista que mujeres de todo el mundo compraban y con esta portada conseguiría mas propuestas de las que ya tenía mientras Dana, se tragaba su coraje.

-El estar tanto tiempo con Draco me está haciendo daño-pensaba yo pero esa sonrisa no me la quitarían en todo el día

**- & -**

Draco aun seguía recostado las sabanas aun se sentían tibias y el perfume de Hermione rondaba el lugar, como el día de hoy era viernes no tenía mucho que hacer y de pronto la idea de hacer una vista sorpresa a Hermione pareció ser tentadora, "¿Por qué no?, menuda sorpresa se llevara"

-Al departamento de Hermione- decía yo mientras arrojaba los polvos a la chimenea pronto aparecí en su departamento en dos años nunca lo había conocida y ahora me arrepentía.

El apartamento era bastante lujoso y decorado de manera elegante pero sencilla, si en definitiva Hermione lo había decorado, empecé a recorrer el lugar por el comedor, la cocina en la cual me detuve un poco para tomar agua y al asomarme por una ventana note que el departamento estaba en un edificio bastante lujoso en verdad debía ganar bien con ese trabajo, seguí mi rumbo y encontré el baño limpio y ordenado después avance hasta llegar a su recamara la cual se hallaba intacta un poco lógico porque la cama que había dormido era la mía entonces me recosté en esta bastante cómoda con sus doseles blancos igual que la habitación solo un cuadro y el espejo entre otros adornos y lo vital como un tocador estaba en el lugar su perfume estaba cómodo descansando antes de salir a buscarla aunque no tenía idea de donde la podría hallar a esta hora de la mañana, fue cuando algo llamo mi atención una puerta que no había visto rápidamente me dirigí a ella y al abrirla me encontré con un enorme estudio las ventanas no tenían cortinas ni nada por el estilo esas ventanas también hacían la acción de puerta así es que salí al balcón que ahí se hallaba, ya había visto para afuera desde la cocina pero el balcón sería una mejor vista.

-Así que este es el tan mencionado New York que me cuenta, nada mal pero nunca como Inglaterra aquí hay mucho ruido-me decía cuando me gire a ver los demás edificios entonces la vi era ¡Hermione! Lucía un vestido blanco mientras estaba recostada en un sofá negro con unos aires de vampiresa que yo le conocía- ¡Pero qué demonios hace en esa foto!

- & -

-¡Hola Hermione!

-Hasta que viene a saludar Vick.

-Estaba en sesión de fotos hasta ahora voy llegando al ensayo.

-Lo sé a mi después me toca una sesión para la revista esa que ya te conté, ¿Recuerdas?

-Seguro, cuando Dana se entera se pondrá histérica.

-Ya lo está y tuve el deleite de enterarla yo misma-decía Hermione mientras empezaba a reír para después ser acompañada por su amiga y compañera Victoria a vestidores.

-Que mala me hubieras esperado.

-Lo siento solo se dio en el momento, ¿Sabes?

-Fiu, fiu.

-¿A quién le chiflas Victoria?

-A ese bombón que viene entrando pero mira nada más que manjar de hombre

Cabello rubio platinado, andar elegante, paso decidido, ojos grises y fríos con porte de caballero y un semblante un poco molesto era el manjar de hombre que Victoria miraba con deleite y que Hermione empezaba a reconocer.

- &-

-¡Pero qué demonios hace en esa foto!-ciertamente me esperaba de todo pero no que mi mujer estuviera en tan enorme cartel anunciando lo que parecía una marca de ropa y mas con esos labios tan rojos y sombras oscuras.

Sin ver más tiempo ese anuncio entre de nuevo al estudio necesitaba una dirección ¡Algo que me diga donde esta! Empecé abrir cajones sin hallar algo que me ayudara entonces note sobre el escritorio una foto mía, a un lado la de sus padres y la de sus amistades ya más alejadas se hallaban una tarjetas de presentación ¡Eureka!

-Vamos a ver qué explicación me das- tome mi abrigo que había dejado en la estancia.

Salí eh hice la parada a un carro amarillo; un Taxi, por obviedad le entregue la tarjeta al conductor señalándole que me llevara a la dirección indicada, el viaje no fue prologado y pronto llegamos al lugar que era bastante alto y con mucho cristal, al entrar vi a una mujer que atendía el teléfono parecía coquetear con quien tenía en el otro lado corto la comunicación en cuanto me vio.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días ¿Señor?

-Vengo a ver a Hermione...-esa tipa no me había dejado terminar.

-¡Ya veo también es modelo, yo lo llevo!

-Yo no…

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar se colgó de mi brazo sin dejarme echarle una réplica por esto, subimos a un extraño aparato muggle mientras más subía esa cosa la ciudad quedaba más por debajo de nosotros con una sacudida el aparato paro y salimos de él, al principio era un pasillo oscuro para después dar lugar a lo que parecía un enorme salón con varias luces y ahí estaba ella hablando con una guapa pelirroja que me había silbado, que vulgar pensé después la vi mientras la recepcionista me soltaba y yo entraba más al lugar, su cara paso a ser de una total sorpresa; me encantaba, cuando la agarraba desprevenida y mi rostro adquiría una mueca muy mía mientras ella seguía temerosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

-Ya vez la curiosidad hasta donde nos puede traer- finalmente sonreí irónico.

**- & -**


	3. El Como Comenzo

**EL COMO COMENZO**

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?

-Ya vez la curiosidad hasta donde nos puede traer- finalmente sonreí irónico.

-¿Curiosidad?- ahora ya me hallaba un poco más calmada hace mucho que no me ponía nerviosa frente a Draco pero al verlo entrar al salón sentí que la tierra temblaba repentinamente tal y como me sucedió en Hogwarts allí fue donde todo comenzó.

Ese día el rubio príncipe Slytherin se había despertado bañado en sudor y con un terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía que la partía, la fiebre estaba aumentada y él lo sentía...

-Genial justo en sábado me vengo a enfermar-se quejaba mientras tomaba un abrigo a su lado y salió con dirección a la enfermería.

-&-

Ya me hallaba bastante alejado de mi torre y sentía que ese colegio estaba girando y justo cuando las cosas no podían ser peor una chica que desde hace tiempo se me hacía muy bonita tanto como odiosa salía del gran comedor fue lo último que supe de mi mientras ella me sostenía. Poco después desperté entre sabanas blancas y ahí estaba tratando de darme un brebaje.

-Ya que te despiertas, ¿Podrías tomar de una buena vez?

-¿Qué clase de enfermera eres Granger?

-Una que se quiere ir a estudiar porque hace mucho frió solo a un idiota como tú se le ocurre salir descalzo y con un abrigo nada más.

-¿Dónde está la enfermera?

-Enferma; también, a buena hora te vienes a caer en mis brazos.

-¿Y no estoy bueno?-le decía mientras mi alientos se agolpaba en su rostro.

-Yo que se Malfoy eso pregúntaselo a tu legión de admiradoras-decía un poco, ¿Molesta?

-¿Molesta? Si te hace sentir mejor te diré que la única que me ocupa últimamente solo eres tú-y sin más me acerque peor lo único que sentí fue una cuchara mientras el brebaje ya bajaba por mi cuerpo- Puaj- escupí asqueado- ¿Que purga me has dado?- ella me sonreía

-No hay que perder el estilo dragón además te hará bien el efecto será casi de inmediato ¿Otra queja?

-Sola una- y le besé, al principio me alejaba hasta que sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban- ¿No que no Granger?-le decía mientras reía divertido y ella salía hecha una furia después de eso, nada fue igual.

Y ahora estaba con una cara de desconcierto que hace dos años ya no le veía igual me encantaba cuando una ostentosa y buena rubia se me acerco con pasos bastantes sensuales y el encanto Malfoy salió a relucir como hace dos años no hacía.

-Hola me llamo Dana-me decía mientras se acercaba mostrándome sus atributos.

-Draco Malfoy cariño.

Ella solo sonrió cuando un tipo salió a la tarima mientras gritaba que el ensayo iba comenzar la rubia me beso sin mas mientras subía junto con otros a la tarima antes mencionada, entonces me gire a mi objetivo principal ella simplemente miraba de lado con la cara un poco roja hasta que me decidí a que me volviera a mirar.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Ya te lo dije, curiosidad.

-Así que tenías curiosidad por mi trabajo pues ahora mis me vas a ver en él con permiso ¡Malfoy!-me decía mientras me empujaba para subir a la tarima- Interesante. Muy interesante pensé mientras me sentaba en un sillón un poco alejado.

-&-

Y ahí me hallaba yo, como una reverenda ¡Imbécil! Pero que me podía esperar yo no era su novia, ni su esposa ¡Mucho menos su esposa! Pero odiaba verlo junto a cualquiera mujer estaba segura que esos dos años ya habría tenido muchas más mujeres una más no era problema para él y si era Dana mucho menos la cosa entonces si era fácil para el de no ser por Fabricio que anuncio que empezaba el ensayo esos dos se hubieran largado a otro lado ¡Como odio sentir celos! Celos, el nunca me ah celado aunque nunca le eh dado motivos me decía yo mientras él ya comenzaba hablar.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Ya te lo dije curiosidad

-Así que tenías curiosidad por mi trabajo pues ahora mis me vas a ver en él con permiso ¡Malfoy!

Rápidamente subí y todo el show comenzó y siendo la modelo estrella comenzaba el desfile él miraba de lejos mientras miraba no solo mi trabajo si no el de todas las demás.

-¡Este hombre me vuelve loca!- decía mientras entraba al camerino.

-¿Pasa algo Hermione?

-Nada.

-Entonces apresúrate seguimos con trajes de baño.

-¿Trajes de baño?

-Anda y cámbiate ya.

Entonces observe el bañador que estaba ahí, demasiado tapado pensé.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione no te piensas cambiar?

-Tráeme el bikini rojo después de todo si lo usare.

-Tú misma dijiste con no lo ibas usar ¡Muy atrevido!

-¡Apresúrate!- reté y de inmediato llego el bañador me lo coloque, cuando salí mis compañeros falta decir que no solo tiraban la quijada al piso si no que literalmente regaban baba por sobre el mismo, estos seguro lo molestara, me decía mentalmente.

La primera en salir fue ella era la más hermosa de todas esa rubia era atrayente pero mi mujer era simplemente hermosa, después de dar un par de vueltas empecé a comprender el caso de su trabajo "Modelaje" idiota de mi que apenas lo entendía modelaban ropa todas eran bellas pero parecía que ella se hacía resaltar más que cualquiera de ellas igual yo no dejaba de admirar y eso pareció molestarle aunque nunca lo admitiría era celosa a más no poder pero según las reglas aquí...los celos no están permitidos


	4. Nada Cambia

**NADA CAMBIA**

La primera en salir fue ella era la más hermosa de todas esa rubia era atrayente pero mi mujer era simplemente hermosa después de dar un par de vueltas empecé a comprender el caso de su trabajo "Modelaje" idiota de mi que apenas lo entendía modelaban ropa todas eran bellas pero parecía que ella se hacía resaltar más que cualquiera de ellas igual yo no dejaba de admirar y eso me pareció que le molestaba aunque nunca lo admitiría era celosa a más no poder pero según las reglas aquí...los celos no están permitidos. Pronto la música comenzó a cambiar a una mucho mas movida y las luces también cambiaron yo me hallaba bastante divertido cuando un tipo se sentó a mi lado.

-Disculpe pero es que ahora viene lo bueno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte al tipo que parecía tener mi misma edad.

-Viene la pasarela de bañadores.

-¿Si?- el solo asintió mientras yo giraba de nuevo la cabeza a donde tendría que salir Hermione- ¡En bañador!

-Como lo acabo de decir ¿Señor?

-Malfoy, Draco.

-Señor Malfoy no se cómo soportan algunos hombres que sus chicas salgan en bañador yo me estaría muriendo de celos si mi novia saliera así... ¡Olvídelo mejor agradecemos a los estúpidos de sus novios!

De nueva cuenta gire mi cabeza al ver al tipo que se le había iluminado la cara de repente, entendí el porqué del cambio en el rostro. Salió ahí con un traje rojo ajustado que dejaba ver su cuerpo varios tipos tras ella asomaban la cara los mismos tipos que habían salido al principio también modelando ahora babeando.

-¡Que piernas!

-Se quiere usted callar-dije enfadado que hacia ella allá arriba con ese traje en tacones y solo un pequeño pareo alrededor de su cintura y eso no era lo peor ahora se lo estaba quitando dejando ver el traje perfectamente con esas piernas que si a mí me mataban a estos idiotas los iba a dejar convulsionando, maldita sea ¿Donde me eh dejado la varita?

-Es preciosa en definitiva de ser su novio estaría echando chispas de celos ¿Usted que cree Malfoy?

-¿Celos?-ahora entendía la venganza por lo de la rubia y creo que no me equivocaba mucho puesto que noté como ella me miro por unos segundos esperando ¿Qué Draco Malfoy estuviera celoso?

-¿Celos?- respondí aquel hombre desagradable- no lo creo después de todo el novio la tiene toda para el ¿No cree usted?

-Que suerte del tipo.

-Sí que suerte de hombre- dije esto poniendo énfasis en lo último mientras me formaba una media sonrisa.

-&-

-¡Lo logré!

Me decía mentalmente estaba segura que él se había enojado, había conseguido ponerla celoso solo cinco rondas más y después lo vería diciéndome cuanto me quiere o algo así, no tal vez lo más coherente es que me estuviera pidiendo explicaciones y sería mi momento de gozo al hacerlo sufrir. Pronto las 5 rondas pasaron entonces me cambie por ultimo a una ropa ya deportiva y baje al lugar donde él no se había movido en todo el ensayo del desfile que sería pasado mañana.

-¿Nos vamos...?-ni si quiera me dejo terminar cuando el ya estaba en el elevador así es que solo le seguí mientras apretaba el botón de planta baja- ¿Por qué tan frió Draco, acaso molesto?-decía yo con una media sonrisa

-Para nada es solo que ya tengo hambre así es que te va a tocar cocinarme.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste Hermione ¿O a caso quieres que vaya a comer con alguien más?

-¡Pero que te has creído Draco!

-Sabes que no me gusta ese tono.

-No me importa no te voy a cocinar nada, ¡Además no termino de entender que haces aquí!

-Ya te dije que por simple curiosidad.

Bajamos en el elevador aunque hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo porque en cuanto salimos Dana parecía estar esperándolo.

-¡Hola guapo!

-Hola... ¿Dana?

-Así es Draco...Hm hasta tu nombre me gusta-decía de forma melosa- ¿Tienes planes para la noche?

-Ninguno.

-Genial, sabes preparo una cena exquisita ¿Quieres venir?

-Seguro-decía el rubio contento- Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más se fue dejándome sola en medio de recepción ¡Cínico! Como le odiaba y aun más cuando lo vi subir al carro de Dana mientras ambos se marchaban sentí la cara arder más decidí no quedarme ahí y pedí mi carro un BMW que más de uno me envidiaba, lo eh de reconocer me eh acostumbrado a la buena vida. Pronto llegue a mi apartamento después de todo no iba a regresar con Draco al apartamento en Inglaterra el ya tenía otros planes y por lo visto también había estado vagando por mi apartamento.

Ahí estaba con la rubia y el frió del demonio a buena hora se le venía a descomponer el carro ah esta chica, me debí ir con Hermione y aclarar ciertos puntos aunque ahora ella estaría pensando que estaba haciendo otras cosas con la rubia muy probablemente estaría celosa que genial al final la que terminaba estando celosa era ella pero es que un Malfoy nunca pierde.

-Lo siento querido pronto vendrá la grúa-decía ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Yo también lo siento querida, me voy-le decía mientras tomaba un taxi por suerte aun tenía apuntada la dirección de Hermione en la misma tarjeta de presentación y además por fin había encontrado mi varita ¡Ah buena hora!

Recorrí mi apartamento como seguro él lo había hecho por lo visto se había recostado en la cama cosa que imite encontrando su olor característico por las sabanas ahora un poco arrugadas lo amaba no podía evitarlo pero esta relación me estaba haciendo sufrir aunque también la disfrutaba vaya ironía me reclamaba mientras me dirigí a mi estudio y me sentaba en el sillón detrás de mi escritorio y contemplaba la ciudad sin darme cuenta me quede un poco dormida, pensando en el futuro hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-¿En qué piensas?-le decía yo mientras la admiraba a pesar de la cierta oscuridad que había y digo cierta porque esa ciudad era realmente iluminada la luna hacía verla de forma encantadora

-¿Draco?- me acomode un poco en el sillón mientras él me miraba de forma interrogativa

-Ese es mi nombre

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con tu amante en turno

-Hace dos años que no tengo una amante pero tú insistes en que miento

-Dame una razón para no dudar de ti

-No le veo el caso a mentirte ¿Tu lo ves?

-Yo que sé, guardar tus apariencias

-Eso es algo que nunca eh hecho contigo

-Bien tal vez hace dos años que no tienes amantes pero sigo sin entender por qué no estás con esa tonta rubia

-No hablemos de eso

-Me da la gana hablar de eso y ¿Qué demonios te paso en el cabello?- le vio extrañada- ¿Te pusiste frente a un ventilador a gran escala o qué?- preguntaba Hermione mientras reía de Draco que ahora llevaba el cabello bastante despeinado y con mechones por la cara

-Se podría decir que la brisa nocturna pega bastante fuerte, ahora que quieres hablar me debes muchas explicaciones mujer

-¿Como cuáles dragón?

Draco sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Hermione mientras la levantaba y salían al balcón, el rubio miraba a un punto definido.

-¿Qué miras Draco?-Hermione se adelanto unos pasos más al balcón y vio el enorme cartel donde su figura se hallaba era un anuncio que había hecho no hace mucho ahora entendía el porqué de la curiosidad de Draco y se sintió que se hacía muy pequeña

-¿Qué crees tú cuando ves a tu mujer en un cartel de casi el tamaño del edificio del que cuelga en medio de la ciudad?

-Es mi trabajo Draco

-Si ya conozco tu trabajo hasta ahora pero vaya forma que vengo a enterarme ¿No?

-Si no mal recuerdo "**_No estamos obligados a dar explicaciones sobre lo que realizamos en el día_**"

-A buena hora sirven las reglas ¿No Hermione?

-Claro querido después de todo por lo menos eso es solo un trabajo en cambio no me ves pasearme con un hombre como tú de una rubia por la que me dejaste en medio del vestíbulo

-"**_No estamos obligados a ser fieles y cada uno puede tener alguno más si lo desea_**" magnifica regla no Hermione

-"**_Ninguno visitara al otro en su trabajo a menos de ser necesario_**", rompiste esa regla Draco

-Sabes que esa tiene contraste con esa de "**_Ninguno reclamara por alguna acción del otro que no le parezca_**"

-Habrá que modificar esas reglas entonces Draco o simplemente me remitiré a ignorarlas

-Hasta ahora nos han funcionado

-Entonces creo que es hora de que yo también las empiece a usar tal como lo haces tú Draco

-No las has usado porque no has querido- decía Draco mordazmente

-Estoy cansada ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Vamos a dormir!

-Tú lo has dicho Dragón ¡A dormir!

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?

-Lo de hoy nada cambia ¿Vale?

-Como sea solo quiero dormir- contesto y siguió diciéndolo por toda la noche.


	5. Un Desayuno Tranquilo

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

UN DESAYUNO TRANQUILO

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué?

-Lo de hoy nada cambia ¿Vale?

-Como sea solo quiero dormir-le decía yo cuando ya cruzaba el umbral de mi habitación seguida de él

-¿Estas segura que solo dormir?

-Te conozco ese tono Dragón y si solo quiero dormir, mejor me voy a bañar

-Te acompaño

-¡No! Quiero un baño tra...-no pude continuar la discusión por una lechuza que miraba ¿Divertida? Nos miraba divertidos a Draco y a mi- ¿Pero como has entrado Hedwig?- no me la podía creer la lechuza de mi querido amigo estaba ahí en mi habitación rápidamente me acerque y le acaricie un poco cuando me empezaba a entregar el mensaje

-Esa lechuza es de Potter¿Cierto?

-Si, déjame leer ¿Crees poder?

Yo simplemente me remite a sentarme a su lado al borde de la cama con esa lechuza viéndome la cara no le di mucha importancia así que empecé a leer sobre el hombro de ella. Potter seguía escribiéndole aun a pesar de los años sería interesante el saber que le contaba esta vez.

Querida Hermi:

Hace mucho que no me comunicaba contigo, lo lamento pero el ministerio es todo un relajo(Ya te deberás imaginar a lo que me refiero) En fin me comunico contigo para saber si tienes planes para esta noche bueno para el Martes lo que sucede es que Ron y yo tenemos planeado una cena con las amistades; ya sabrás, y nos gustara mucho si asistes puedes venir sola o traer a un amigo tuyo, tu pareja si es que la tienes. En verdad espero que asistas mándame tu respuesta y por favor que sea un si.

Con cariño, Harry

-Con cariño Harry- decía yo en son de burla- ¿Un nuevo enojo? Ya son dos para una noche ya vamos rompiendo record

-¡Eres Odioso Draco!

-Gracias, es parte de mi encanto- mejor me calle al sentir el almohadazo en mi cara

-¡Me importa un comino tu encanto!

Y así salió de nueva cuenta al estudio según vi había escrito su respuesta y colocaba el mensaje a la lechuza que se me había quedado viendo desde hace rato seguramente me odiaba tanto como Potter, y ahí estaba ella acariciando al animal ese mientras colocaba la respuesta y por fin los ojos inquisidores me dejaron de mirar.

-¿Y a ti que te paso dragón?

-Nada solo quiero dormir ¡Dormir Hermione! No se te ocurra abusar de mi ¿Ok?

-¡Si serás!- como siempre el terminaba burlándose de mi me sorprendía la manera como había soportado a este hombre ya ¡Dos años!

Después de unas cuantas mini discusiones más el apartamento quedo en completo silencio sin ninguna luz o sonido solo dos respiraciones calmadas en una de las habitaciones del lugar y la noche paso sin más hasta que el alba hizo su aparición después de un rato Hermione se levanto por fin mientras tomaba la bata de seda negra y se dirigía al baño para mojarse la cara mientras se observaba por unos segundos para después salir y contemplar un poco al rubio y después salir a preparar el desayuno ciertamente el cocinar no era su fuerte así que después de unos cuantos trastes tirados y una cocina ya no tan impecable use el método mas acertado para una bruja, la Magia.

-¡Listo!-decía yo muy contenta

-Ah mujer el método mas fácil siempre es el mejor ¿No?- decía con burla el rubio

-¡Por que te empeñas en apañar mi felicidad!

-Es divertido- se rió- igual es mejor comer algo bien hecho a algo hecho por ti-decía ya sentado en la mesa con los bóxer que era lo único que usaba desde que se acostó

-Creí que nunca te levantarías

-Con todo el ruido que hiciste hasta tus vecinos se levantaban

-Que absurdo eres; en fin, quiero tener un desayuno tranquilo y normal así es que ¡A-p-a-r-t-a-t-e!

-Hay mucho espacio en el comedor mujer no creo que estés tan ancha ¿O si?

Después de eso simplemente me remite ah hacer lo que había dicho "Tener un desayuno tranquilo y normal" pero claro que el no me podía dejar las cosas tan fáciles en todo este tiempo nunca lo hacía siempre molestando.

-Me gusta

-¿Qué te gusta?-preguntaba extrañada

-Tu apartamento tal vez me quede a vivir aquí- por muy poco escupía el jugo mientras el reía

- Me mata la gracia de tu chiste

-No ah sido chiste me gusta el apartamento además me gusta tu trabajo y más tus compañeras

-Lo se anoche te deleitaste con una ¿Recuerdas?

-**_No estamos obligados a ser fieles y cada uno puede tener alguno mas si lo desea_**

-Si ya se esa estúpida regla es tu favorita

-Si te hace sentir mejor Herms no paso nada con la rubia el coche se le quedo estancado en medio de la carretera- un segundo, dos, tres- ¿No dices nada?-decía arqueando la ceja pronto me arrepentí de mi pregunta pues una sonora carcajada retumbo en el antes calmado lugar-No le veo la gracia mujer

-Aja, ja, ja- dos minutos después logro parar para después...- Aja, ja, ja...

-Ya paso el chiste mujer- decía ya un poco cansado aunque su risa me gustare se estaba burlando de mi

-Después de unos cuantos segundos paro aun soltando una risitas y después se giro para observar el enorme ventanal teniendo como fondo la enorme ciudad y así retomar postura-Ay Dragón ahora entiendo tu peinado de ayer quien lo dijera "El gran Draco Malfoy azotado por la ventisca" Si, ya te veo yo con tu original peinado en "Corazón de bruja" estas perdiendo el estilo dragón cuidado que las admirador se vayan a espantar-decía escéptica

-Mis admiradoras me adoran además mi peinado no me hacía lucir ridículo como a Potter con todo ese cabello siempre revuelto faltaba más- por un momento imagine a Harry pero lo olvide rápido recordado la noche anterior y como Draco había llegada con el cabello terriblemente alborotado sin principio ni final recordando lo revuelto del cabello

- A Harry le luce sexy

-¿Y yo estoy mal?- bufó- ahora tu ves sexy a Potter

-Realmente hace tiempo que no lo veo pero el Martes...

-¿El martes?

-Si, pienso ir a la cena que prepararon el y Ron dragoncito-decía ya levantándome de mi lugar

-Me parece muy bien el martes nos vamos a casa de Potter

Por un momento Hermione quedo en shock tratando de asimilar "El martes nos vamos a casa de Potter" debió escuchar mal pero era poco probable Draco lo dijo así que se giro lenta, muy lentamente casi de forma estática cuando vio que ya lo tenía parado frente a ella con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Así como lo oyes querida yo también voy

-¿Estas bromeando no Draco?

-No

-¿Por qué insistes en molestarme?

-Por que me encanta ver tus enojos además yo ya tenía planeado pasar esta semana contigo y no por Potter va a dejar de ser así, entonces iremos

-Pero tu tendrías que estar con tus padres

-Ellos no celebran semejante fecha y en todo caso tu deberías hacer lo mismo con los tuyos

-No, ellos están de viaje

-Entonces el martes a casa de Potter ahora me voy tengo que hacer ciertos asuntos te veo en la noche

El rubio salió hacía el cuarto para después de medio hora salir recién bañado mientras que salía por la chimenea sin decir media palabra más, el nunca se despedía simplemente salía sin más.

-Si ese es Draco Malfoy-me decía a mi misma ya lo conozco no puedo esperar más de el- Draco a veces no te entiendo.

Hermione hizo un hechizo y los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos para después acomodarse en los lugares correspondientes de la cocina así Hermione salió rumbo a su cuarto para bañarse y después salir con unos pantalones tipo sastre de color negro y botas del mismo color, un abrigo negro igual que una blusa de cuello de tortuga y con varita en mano. Después de decir unas palabras el apartamento quedo completamente decorado como lo requería la época Navideña.

-Muy bien ahora iré por los regalos- decía mientras tomaba unos pocos polvos flu dirigiéndose a la chimeneas- Al callejón Diagon

●◊●◊●


	6. Sin Entender

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

SIN ENTENDER

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

Hermione hizo un hechizo y los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos para después acomodarse en los lugares correspondientes de la cocina así Hermione salió rumbo a su cuarto para bañarse y después salir con unos pantalones tipo sastre de color negro y botas del mismo color, un abrigo negro igual que una blusa de cuello de tortuga y con varita en mano. Después de decir unas palabras el apartamento quedo completamente decorado como lo requería la época Navideña.

-Muy bien ahora iré por los regalos- decía mientras tomaba unos pocos polvos flu dirigiéndose a la chimeneas- Al callejón Diagon

●◊●◊●

Aun no entendía muy bien porque le había dicho lo de la casa de Potter después de todo yo para que iba a querer ir a la casa del cara rajada había muchos puntos en contra más de los que había contemplado antes de enrollarme con esto en Hermione y empecé a ver lo terrible de aquel asunto.

Potter estará ahí, los Weasley estarán ahí, seguramente la loca Lovegood va a estar ahí y ni que decir de las cosmopolitas Patil y Brown.

-Troya va arder- me decía a si mismo

-¿Qué Troya Draco?

-Hasta que te dignas aparecer Zabini

-No exageres me retrase esta vez solo 20 minutos

-Vas mejorando ¿No?-decía irónicamente

-Si; creo, bueno ¿Y que Troya arderá?

-Se ve que nunca lees, tarado-realmente yo tampoco era muy afán a los libros pero Hermione me había contado sobre esa historia muggle y su dicho

-Uy que genio si sigues así te traeré a Pansy-Zabini comenzó a reír al ver los ojos de Draco mas abiertos de lo normal- ¡Vamos Hombre! que solo es una broma

-Tus pésimas bromas de siempre Blaise

-Hace casi cinco meses que no nos vemos y mira la bonita forma en que comienza la platica, entonces ¿Qué ah sido de ti?

-Trabajo en el ministerio ya lo sabes

-Como no ese día que te acompañe más de una se echaba a tus pies así es que imagino que disfrutas de más el trabajo

-No es de tu incumbencia Zabini pero para que lo sepas no eh "Andado" con nadie del ministerio

-No me digas ¿Qué tu?- decía un poco asustado Blaise

-¿Yo que?

-No me digas que ¡Ahora te gustan los hombres!

●◊●◊●

-Al callejón Diagon- de inmediato la joven medí maga ahora modelo llego a su destino Hogsmade había cambiado un poco se veía más urbanizado sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia a esto y a las miradas del genero opuesto y prosiguió con su camino

mientras pensaba- Muy bien ahora a pensar que comprar, no tengo idea, piensa, piensa, no se…

Y sin quererlo llego a una tienda que cuando sus años de Hogwarts frecuentaba con sus amigos para visitar a otros, Sortilegios Weasley y sin mas entro distrayendo a varios chicos por ahí mientras mas se acercaba comenzaba a distinguir la cabellera de uno de los gemelos el otro seguramente andaría por otro lugar así es que se acerco a este tapándole los ojos con las manos, que alto se había puesto se decía.

-Hola¿Recuerdas a tu vieja amiga?- decía con un fino hilo de voz

-Eh...no

-Vamos inténtalo-Susurraba al oído

-Si me dieras una pista

Hermione no aguanto mas y destapo los ojos del pelirrojo mientras reía un poco, este al girarse había quedado encantado, más que eso con la vista que se presentaba.

-Eh¿Tu eres?-decía el chico

-Ya no me recuerdas George Weasley

-Sinceramente no se como te eh podido olvidar linda pero no

-Por lo menos atine al nombre-pensaba la chica mientras proseguía- ¿Tan pronto te olvidas de...?

-¡George! preséntame a la señorita-decía Fred dándole un codazo

-No es necesario-había hablado ella- Soy yo...Hermione

Y la quijada de los mas bromistas de Hogwarts fue a dar...al suelo.

●◊●◊●

-No me digas que...¡Ahora te gustan los hombres!

De inmediato todo lo que estaba alrededor de la mesa del restaurant donde ambos brujos se hallaban pararon de lo que hacían y se giraron a ver al rubio que fulminaba a Zabini, quien por su parte esperaba la respuesta de su amigo por así llamarlo al igual que los demás espectadores.

-No

Y todo el murmullo comenzó de nuevo en las demás mesas mientras Zabini respiraba de nuevo aliviado.

-Ay Draco ya me habías asustado

-¿No pudiste decirlo mas fuerte Zabini?

-No cambies de tema por que aun no siendo gay no entiendo como no has "Andado" aun con nadie¿Acaso te volviste casto y puro?- decía de burla

-Obviamente que no, estoy con una chica

-Vaya eso ya mejora tu reputación que hace tres minutos cayó

-No se como te sigo hablando

-O no ahora espera cuéntame te debe traer loco para serle fiel

-Simplemente es una relación no busques la quinta pata al dragón

Y sin más remedio ante la insistencia de Blaise comenzó a relatarle las reglas el juego, lo bien que se la pasaba con ese chica y como ambos habían viajado por distintos lugares del mundo mágico y muggle.

-Vaya que relación más peculiar ¿Y en verdad es bonita?

-Si es "Bonita"-decía despreocupado

-¿Y como se llama?-miraba expectante- ¿Por qué dudas?

-Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger

-¡No es verdad!

-Créelo si quieres y si no...cállate

-Vaya jamás lo espero menos de la serie y estudiosa Granger cierto que el ultimo año se puso bastante bonita pero Draco tu teniendo a Rubias, Pelirrojas, y demás ¿Prefieres a Granger?

-Ya te dije como es nuestra situación Zabini, ahora me voy

-Apenas empieza atardecer¿A dónde vas?

-A preparar mis cosas para mudarme a otro departamento-decía con esa media sonrisa

●◊●◊●

Después de unos cuantos minutos los Weasley reaccionaron para después saludar "Como corresponde" a la chica que conocían de años atrás y el cuestionario comenzó hasta que ambos formularon la pregunta que tenían desde el principio en sus mentes.

-¿Y tienes novio?

Por un momento quede en blanco como explicar mi peculiar relación con Draco como decirlo a estos dos sobre Draco ya imaginaba la situación¡Claro y ni se imaginan quien es¡Si, exacto!, nada mas ni menos ¡Que Draco Malfoy, un Malfoy! Mientras las fanfarreas sonaban. Después de unos segundos desperté de mi alucinación y me remetí a contestar.

-Bueno chicos en realidad no es una mera relación, no es nada serio- y por un momento el rostro de los pelirrojos se ilumino

-¡En verdad Hermi?

-Si en verdad, ahora me voy tengo que hacer unas cuantas compras ¿Qué me recomiendan para su hermano?

-Faltaba más¡Te acompañamos!

●◊●◊●

Después de unas cuantas horas Hermione por fin logro llegar a su departamento falta decir que con una muy pesada carga por todo lo que había comprado igual los acomodo cerca del árbol para después entregarlo a sus respectivos dueños, después se dirigió a su alcoba mientras dos figuras masculinas se aparecían en su sala sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Fiu, vaya Draco no sabía que tu novia viviera tan bien- decía Blaise observando el lugar mientras Draco ya tenía una copa en la mano y se recargaba en la chimenea

-Bueno ya viste lo que querías ver Zabini ahora ¡Largo!

-No aun me falta algo muy importante

-Dijiste que querías ver el lugar ya lo viste...

Draco no pudo terminar porque Hermione ya estaba parada frente a ellos con el mismo atuendo con el que había ido a comprar los regalos solo que esta vez no llevaba el abrigo y se había cambiado la anterior blusa por una de tirantes blancos como toda la camisa.

-¿Draco? Te esperaba más tarde- decía sonriendo más que nada por costumbre

-Termine antes de lo esperado-sin que el mismo lo viera también sonreía

-Eh, hola disculpa mis modales ¿Tu eres?- decía viendo a Zabini

-Blaise Zabini

-Hermione Granger- decía estrechando su mano

-Lo se-decía Zabini con una media sonrisa

-Bueno eh ¿Te quedas a comer?

-Si, seguro-respondía Zabini complacido- ¿No Draco?

Draco simplemente se remitió a verlos para luego decir:

- Ya que Zabini ¿No crees que ya debería soltarle la mano?

-Claro, disculpa Hermi

-No es nada-decía ya sonrojada- bueno entonces pasemos al comedor

Y así comenzó la comida "familiar" Zabini sentado frente a Hermione cuestionándole del trabajo, la vida, sus gustos, etc... y Draco sentado en el lugar de en medio de la extensa mesa donde estaba servida una deliciosa comida producto de la magia puesto que la cocina en definitiva no era fuerte de Hermione quien con paciencia contestaba todas las preguntas hasta que por fin...

-Bien me tengo que ir Hermi, Draco

-Por fin Zabini ya te estabas tardando

-¡Draco!, ya sabes como es Blaise me ah encantado la visita espero verte en otra ocasión

-Seguro-decía Blaise estrechando la mano de la chica para después abrazarla- Feliz Navidad...Hermi

-Eh si feliz navidad Blaise-decía sonrojada

-Hasta pronto preciosa- y sin más salió por la chimenea que había en la sala

-¿Preciosa?-se cuestionaba aun Hermione- vaya amigos Draco

-Mju si como sea-decía sentándose en el sofá con una nueva copa

-Voy arreglar la cocina

Draco no dijo nada simplemente se quedo viendo el fuego que había en la chimenea ahora adornada, con toda la platica de Zabini ya eran las siete de la noche recordó que el lunes trabajaría solo medio día en el ministerio "Por la época" además esa semana ya no habría mas trabajo en el ministerio hasta el primero de Enero varios días libres y encima tendría que ir a "Festejar la navidad"

-Serán unos difíciles días-decía mientras la copa desaparecía

●◊●◊●

Ron Weasley se hallaba en todo un interrogatorio que se efectuaba entre el y sus dos hermanos gemelos y por azares del destino también Harry había quedado como interrogado y parecía que iban para largo porque los gemelos no paraban de hacer preguntas con Ginny que simplemente observaba igual que Percy a los otros cuatro en la sala de La Madriguera.

-¿Ya irán a acabar?- decía Ron hastiado

-Pronto, ahora ¿En que decía que trabaja Hermione, Harry?

-Ya se los dije nos contó que era modelo

-Entonces debes saber ¿Quién es el novio?

-No sabemos, ni sabíamos que lo tuviera- hablo Ron- ya me cansé ¿Por qué tanta cuestión de ella?

Y ambos gemelos hablaron:

- Por que es...¡Perfecta!

-¿Quién es perfecta?- decía la señora Weasley saliendo de quien sabe donde

-¡Nadie mama!- contestaron los gemelos

-Ah- decía no muy convencida pero igual la Sra. Weasley se fue

Ron y Harry simplemente se miraban de reojo¿Qué tan cambiada podría estar? Es Hermione nuestra amiga no entiendo porque tanta emoción de George y Fred, aunque se reencontraran entenderían lo que no iba a ser tan fácil de entender era la pronta aparición de Draco Malfoy dentro del mapa.

●◊●◊●

-Serán unos difíciles días

-¿Porque lo dices Draco?- decía recargándose en el pecho del rubio

-Por nada mujer cosas mías

-Vaya, ahora me dirás que asuntos eran los que tenías que arreglar

-Ya lo averiguaras- decía mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba con uno de sus prolongados besos que encantaban a Hermione quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esto por su parte no puso ninguna resistencia. Draco comenzó a besar cada vez mejor dejando el aire casi inexistente estaban tan cerca, tan unidos sin notarlo ambos se fueron recostando en el sofá y dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

●◊●◊●


	7. Inicio de Semana

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

INICIO DE SEMANA

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

-Serán unos difíciles días

-¿Porque lo dices Draco?- decía recargándose en el pecho del rubio

-Por nada mujer cosas mías

-Vaya, ahora me dirás que asuntos eran los que tenías que arreglar

-Ya lo averiguaras- decía mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba con uno de sus prolongados besos que encantaban a Hermione quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esto por su parte no puso ninguna resistencia, Draco comenzó a besar cada vez mejor dejando el aire casi inexistente estaban tan cerca, tan unidos sin notarlo ambos se fueron recostando en el sofá y dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

●◊●◊●

Draco se despertó un poco sobresaltado había tenido un sueño y uno no muy agradable que digamos pues había dado; literalmente, un salto en la cama en la que hace poco dormía sabía que ya no podría dormir así es que se volvió a recostar mientras observaba a la figura a su lado Hermione descansaba apaciblemente sin haber notado nada de lo sucedido con el, así lucía tan tranquila pensaba Draco cuando el ruido del despertador empezó a sonar mientras Hermione abría lentamente sus pupilas acostumbrándose a la luz para después incorporarse un poco.

-Ese aparato muggle hace mucho ruido- decía enarcando la ceja Draco

-Cuantas veces te voy a decir que es un despertador

-Cuantas veces sea necesario

-Si claro para eso vivo, aun es temprano me voy a bañar tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-Tentador pero no anoche me dejaste agotado

-Haz lo que quieras- decía una sonrojada Hermione para dirigirse al baño dando el portazo

-No puedo creer que aun se sonroje-pensaba Draco-de igual forma planeo decirle que no pienso a ir a la cena no después de ese sueño aunque le va a extrañar pero que le puedo decir. Hermione no puedo ir por el simple hecho de que soñé como Potter, Weasley y parentela me mandaban entre todos un crucius, ya imagino lo que haría si se lo llego a decir se soltaría a carcajada abierta.

Estos pensamientos cruzaban por el Slytherin mientras ya se dirigía a la cocina "A ver que encontraba" abriendo ese frió aparato observo que tenía gran cantidad de comida pero nada que le interesara.

-¿Tan de mañana y ya tienes hambre?- decía Hermione secándose el cabello

-Si me hubieras cocinado algo antes de entrar a bañarte...

-Tienes la varita té solo te puedes preparar algo además sabes que no soy la mejor chef

-Ni que lo digas- decía con sorna- jamás podrás preparar algo por lo menos a lo muggle

-¿Y tu si?- decía retándolo

-Claro que si

-Pruébalo- decía mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a al repisa de la mesa

-Seguro- había dicho el rubio mientras sacaba unas cuantas cosas del refrigerador después sacaba unas ollas y otras cuantas cosas más. Por su parte Hermione observaba atenta y callada al chico hasta que se decidió hablar.

-Draco porque no simplemente lo haces con magia y nos evitamos el desastre que vas a dejar en mi cocina

-Eso crees tu pero no me conoces tan bien como crees mujer

-Si tu lo dices, pero entonces apresúrate que hoy tengo un día muy ocupado y hablo en serio

-No te exasperes tan temprano y mejor aprende del maestro, además¿Qué se supone que vas hacer hoy, eh?

-Sabes bien que hoy es el desfile además tengo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde para sección de fotos

-No lo sabía pero igual no me importa

-No me asombra¿Y tu no vas a ir a trabajar?

-En el ministerio hoy salimos temprano solo será medio turno y después serán las vacaciones hasta Enero así es que no hagas ningún plan porque pienso pasarlas contigo ¿Entendido?

-¿Quién dice que yo planeo pasar mis vacaciones contigo?

-Lo digo yo y es suficiente además no te lo estoy cuestionando

-¡Eres imposible!- decía volteando los ojos hasta que oyó el timbre y tomo el intercomunicador- Pasa

-¿Quién es?

-Es Rick

-¿Y?

-¿Y que Draco?

-Es tu pareja, novio, novio en turno...¿Qué es?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- decía saliendo de la cocina

Rick era un compañero del trabajo actual de Hermione siempre había tomado interés especial por ella desde que la conoció a pesar de que Dana se lo había prohibido al ser hermana de esta cosa que nadie entendía pues eran completamente opuestos a pesar de ser mellizos. Hermione lo hizo pasar aunque no pudo dejar de notar como Dana seguía tras el quien simplemente puso cara de circunstancia por el hecho pues sabía de la famosa rivalidad entre ambas.

-Hola Hermi- decía el rubio

-Hola Rick...Dana-dijo mientras ya se sentaban en la sala-¿A que se debe la visita?

-Veras Hermi- había hablado Rick- en realidad solo te venía...bueno veníamos a traerte los boletos ya sabes para las personas que quieres invitar al desfile son dos boletos tu sabrás que hacer con ellos-decía entregándolos mientras sonreía

-Gracias Rick, pero no entiendo por que los has traído hasta acá

-Bueno un pretexto tenía que tener para verte ¿No?- decía coquetamente

-¿Nunca te rindes no Rick?- rió la castaña bruja.

-No hasta que me des esa cita

-Ambos me enferman- decía molesta Dana- mira yo solo vine para preguntarte por Draco

-Ya no tienes que buscar más- decía Draco saliendo con el pantalón de seda que era lo único que traía puesto desde que salió de la habitación a la cocina

Falta decir que Dana se le iluminaron los ojos mientras Rick lo miraba con un aire ofendido.

-¿Quién es este Hermione?- pregunto Rick

-¡No me digas que es tu pareja Hermione!- decía Dana echando lumbre

Toda la intención se fue sobre Hermione, Dana la miraba como asesina salida del manicomio, Rick entre enojado o no solo enojado y Draco esperando una respuesta ante el silencio de ella que miraba a los rastros de los tres.

-¡Es mi hermano!

-¡Que!- decía Draco

Hermione rápidamente se levanto mientras abrazaba a Draco por la cintura dándole un pellizco.

-¡Es mi hermano!- diciendo lo ultimo entre dientes- ¿Verdad?

-Si seguro-decía Draco mientras la veía con molestia

-Bueno y ahora si nos disculpan hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado y aun no desayunamos- decía Herm mientras soltaba a Draco y prácticamente sacaba a empujones a los hermanos-Uf por fin se fueron- decía soltando un suspiro

-¡¿Hermano?!- decía Draco con la misma posición altiva de siempre y enarcando una ceja

-¡Y que querías que les dijera, aun más a tu Dana!

-La verdad mujer solo eso

-Mira Draco si se te olvida nuestra querida regla "**_Nadie conocerá el hecho de nuestra relación_**" ahora vamos a comer – decía entrando a la cocina viendo una mesa muy bien arreglada con dos platos con spaghetti en ella y unos jugos de naranja frente a los platos- ¿Tu hiciste esto Draco?

-El spaghetti el jugo fue parte de la magia

-No sabía que supieras cocinar

-Lo se hermana

-No se porque te molestas tu pusiste las reglas no yo además no te alabes tanto aun es muy temprano para spaghetti

-Lo que digas- decía sentándose para ser seguido por Hermione

El desayuno iba con aparente calma aunque Draco no dejaba de darle unos ojos acusadores a Hermione que ya se sentía por demás incomoda además de todo se estaba dando cuenta que Draco cocinaba mejor que ella más bien el si cocinaba sin provocar una catástrofe o un incendio.

-Ya para Draco perdón vale no debí decir que eras mi hermano

-...

-¡Que se suponía que dijera!

-...

-Sabes no se que decir cuando me preguntan eso ayer que vi a los gemelos Weasley

-¿Viste a los Weasley?

-¡No que no hablabas!, payaso, si ayer los vi y sabes me preguntaron si tenía novio me quede en blanco no sabía que contestar

-Ya te dije que solo la verdad

-¡Para ti es fácil!, para mi no así y aun que te moleste les seguiré diciendo que solo es una relación nada en serio aunque no será tan fácil en la cena del Martes

-No pienso ir-decía Draco recordando el sueño

-¿Y eso?

-¡Porque siempre me cuestionas todo mujer!

-No me digas que ya te acobardaste

-No- como sabe todo- no me mires así te digo que no...¡Para ya de verme!- refunfuño- ¡Bien iré!- termino diciendo Draco levantándose de su asiento para después de media hora salir bañado y arreglado Hermione al parecer ya se había ido a trabajar.

●◊●◊●

Ministerio ocho de la mañana, el ajetreo ya comenzaba aparecer mientras Harry y Ron charlaban en la oficina del primero.

-Harry ¿Qué tan cambiada crees que este?

-No lo se es Herm ¿Qué te puedo decir?

-Esta muy cambiada Potter- decía un recién llegado que lo había escuchado

-¿Y tu como lo sabes Malfoy acaso ahora eres colega de Trelawney?

-No eres el único que sabe hacer bromas Malfoy- decía Ron divertido cosa que desapareció al ver una mayor sonrisa perteneciente al dragón

-Solo les puedo decir que mañana se llevaran más de una sorpresa- decía yendo a su oficina pensando en el camino "Después de todo iré a esa cena, como voy a disfrutar sus rostros como lo voy a disfrutar"

-¡Hola Draco!

-¿Qué haces acá Zabini?

-Visitando a los amigos- decía cerrando la puerta de la oficina del rubio.

-Tu no acostumbras esa visitas así es que di lo que vienes a decir

-No es nada solo vengo hablar sobre la hermosura con que vives

-Ese tema no es de tu incumbencia ni ella ni mi relación

-¿Celoso?

-No Zabini solo se lo que planeas, cortejarla pero perderías tu tiempo

-Puedo intentar

-¿Me lo estas advirtiendo?

-A si es me gusta y no te la pienso dejar después de todo no tiene ninguna obligación contigo

-Eso a ti que más te da

-La pasión es amor Draco y conmigo tendrá ambos ahora me voy tengo que comprar unos regalos de navidad para mi más próximo trofeo

-¿Trofeo Zabini?

-Claro Draco y no lo digo solo por ti Hermione es un trofeo que vale mucho aun para el mismísimo Harry Potter

Y sin más desapareció dejando pensando a Draco quien al medio día ya estaba en el apartamento de Herm mientras tomaba un sobre, eran las invitaciones para el desfile.

-Interesante así que un trofeo Zabini pues entonces será uno inalcanzable para ti

●◊●◊●

Después de haber salido de casa rápidamente llegue, un poco tarde, a la agencia sería la sesión de fotos para la revista que había hecho que Dana me odiara aun más hasta que por fin el fotógrafo dijo un rotundo terminamos felicitándome y diciéndome que la fotos saldrían fabulosas y diciendo mil cosas más.

-¡Hola Herm!-saludo Victoria- ¿Lista para el desfile?

-Más que lista Victoria

-¡Entonces vamos!

-¡Vamos!

Decía yo mientras hablaba con la que consideraba mi única amiga sincera dentro de este medio después de pasar por un baño, maquillaje y por ultimo vestuario Victoria y yo estábamos listas ciertamente no habíamos terminado de cambiar antes de tiempo así es que fuimos a ver al publico que nos observaría esa noche.

-Anda Hermi¡Ven a ver!

-Ya estoy aquí Victoria

-Mucha gente¿No te parece Herm?

-Si y encima de todo yo inicio

-Tranquila mira cuanto chico ¡Hey mira ahí esta el rubio de la otra noche!

-Ay no es Draco y Zabini¡Seguro agarro las invitaciones!

-¿Qué es de ti?

-¿Quién?

-El rubio

-Mi hermano- decía dudosa

-¿Segura?

-¡Si!

-¡Mira Herm!

-Ahora que chico viste

-Eh visto dos mira- decía señalándole hacía un punto

Casi me voy hacía atrás al ver a Harry y Ron junto con Ginny muy cerca del escenario ¡Pero que hacían ahí! En verdad estaba en problemas porque seguramente la reconocería y además Draco estaba ahí y ella sabía que la formula Potter+ Weasleys +Malfoy era igual a desastre.

-¡Hoy no es mi noche, y apenas empieza la semana!

●◊●◊●

-Ginny no entiendo porque no viniste sola

-Ya te dije Ron además deja tanta queja te va a gustar

-¿Qué saldrá, tu lo sabes Harry?

-Tengo una muy remota idea como tu Ron

-¡Hombres!

De inmediato dejaron de discutir pues el salón había quedado en completa oscuridad y las luces ya empezaban a aparecer junto con una ruidosa y horrenda música lo ultimo comentario de Ron cuando la primera modelo salió dejando boquiabierto a más de uno y por un momento la mesa de Harry creyó que esa chica les había guiñado un ojo y en ese mismo momento Draco vio que Hermi guiñaba el ojo a alguien que no podía distinguir sin embargo no dio mucho importancia pues Zabini había exclamado un ¡Wow! Y más aun en la ya famoso pasarela de bañadores.

●◊●◊●


	8. Y la cena llegó

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

Y LA CENA LLEGO

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

De inmediato dejaron de discutir pues el salón había quedado en completa oscuridad y las luces ya empezaban a aparecer junto con una ruidosa y horrenda música lo ultimo comentario de Ron cuando la primera modelo salió dejando boquiabierto a más de uno y por un momento la mesa de Harry creyó que esa chica les había guiñado un ojo y por un momento Draco vio que Hermi guiñaba el ojo a alguien que no podía distinguir sin embargo no dio mucho importancia pues Zabini había exclamado un ¡Wow! Y más aun en la ya famoso pasarela de bañadores.

●◊●◊●

El desfile había finalizando con el lugar estallando en aplausos por un momento me quise acercar a mis amigos Harry, Ron y Ginny pero era un poco arriesgado con el dragón ahí así es que decidí ya no ir a la fiesta y dirigirme directamente al departamento con Draco a bordo de mi auto.

-¿Por qué tan callado Draco?

-El idiota de Zabini no dejo de molestar en toda la noche

-Oh

-¿No dices nada más?

-No Draco son tus amigos a los míos ehm los veremos mañana, a menos que no quieras ir como me dijiste por la mañana, por cierto ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

-Si te digo que no quería ir por un sueño donde todos tus "Amigos" me mandaban un crucio ¿Qué harías?

-No lo se tal vez te entendería

-Si como no seguro que te soltabas a reír

-No Draco te comprendería después de todo es lo más seguro que pasé- Draco por un momento le vio con miedo para después continuar:

-¿Y si ahora te digo que no quiero ir?

-Muy fácil dragón esta vez si me burlaría de ti- decía un sonriente Hermione.

●◊●◊●

24 de Diciembre

12:00 am

-Buen día Draco

-Aja...

-Veo que otra vez cocinaste

-Aja...

-Estas un poco raro

-¿Por?

-Casi se podría decir que estas nervioso te has puesto la pijama al revés- decía Hermi intrigada mientras Draco se ahogaba un poco

2:00 pm

-¿A que hora te piensas bañar?

-No lo se Draco tal vez mas tarde ayer trabaje ¿Recuerdas?

-Pretextos

-Bueno tal vez ya lo haga aun me falta el regalo de Hagrid

-¿Regalo?

-Si mañana es Navidad espero un buen regalo eh Draco- decía entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras Draco

-¿Navidad, regalo, tenía que comprarlo?-se preguntaba un perturbado Draco para después gritar con dirección al baño- ¡Luego vuelvo!

3:00 pm

-Aquí tiene su cambio señor

-Quédeselo...- le decía Draco al dependiente para salir de ahí con su ultima compra navideña teniendo de destinatario a Hermione- Espero que le guste

4:00 pm

-¡Ya regrese!- decía Draco después de haber ocultado su regalo

-Bien, vamos a comer

-¿Aun no te viste Hermione?

-No la cena es hasta las nueve

-¿Y a donde iremos a comer?

-A uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, tu pagas

Draco salió tras ella con la ceja arqueada después de unas cuantas calles por la enorme ciudad llegaron al "Famoso Restaurante" donde inmediatamente entraron guiados por el Capitán de meseros a una mesa colocada en el segundo piso del lugar dónde había una vista al horizonte que se tornaba de diferentes tonos ese día.

-¿Qué te parece Draco?

-No esta mal

-¡Draco!

-¡Hermione!

Dos rubios se hallaban frente a la mesa de la hasta ahora pareja dos queridos amigos Dana y Rick ambos bastante sonrientes pues ambos tenían justamente a las personas que querían desde el momento en que los conocieron, sin esperar invitación se sentaron junto a su correspondiente.

-¡Que bien haberlos encontrado!

-Gracias Rick- educadamente respondió Hermione.

-¿Qué hay Draco?

-¿Que hay de que?-exclamaba Draco un poco molesto por estar cargando prácticamente a Dana sobre su brazo

-Vaya tu hermano anda de malas Hermi

-Es su Estado Natural no te preocupes Rick- decía un poco con burla Hermione

-Señores¿Qué van a ordenar?- había llegado el mesero, después de tomar la orden y desaparecerse Dana comenzó hablar por primera vez en la noche

-Oye Draco ayer te vi en el desfile¿Por qué no me saludaste?

-Estaba ocupado

-¿Y hoy también lo estarás?

-Pues podría hacer una excepción no es una cena muy importante

-¿En verdad?- decía ilusionada Dana

-Draco...querido hermano no se te olvide que hoy te toca cena con tu esposa

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaba Dana asustada y Draco por tercera vez quizás en esa semana se ahogaba con el agua de su copa

-¡¿Eres casado?!- exclamaba Rick furioso

-¡No!, que mala broma Hermione

-¿Es verdad Hermione?

-No Dana en realidad no es casado-decía Hermione viendo la cara de alivio de sus acompañantes mientras pensaba- no estará casado pero pronto estará muerto- pensaba apretando un poco más la servilleta

7:00 pm

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminando así su platica Rick esos mellizos hablan hasta por los poros pensaba yo molesto mientras miraba a Hermione y seguía tratando de zafarme de la rubia si sigue así me veré en la necesidad de mandarla donde Pansy

-Muy interesante Rick- decía mi mujer mientras miraba es que se llama...reloj- lo siento pero mi "Hermano" y yo tenemos que irnos

-Es una lastima Hermi pero tal vez podremos salir los cuatro ¿No? Por que lo de hoy prácticamente ah sido cita doble

-Eh Rick...bueno yo no se si...

-Eso me suena así, bien nos veremos dentro de dos semanas nos encontraremos en Central Park 10:00 am no tarden- decía a mientras empezaba a entregar la tarjeta al mesero

-Yo pago Nickelson

-¿Estas seguro Draco?

-Seguro

-Bien entonces nosotros nos vamos, andando Dana

-Adiós Draco- decía por fin soltando al mago para pasar a darle un "Beso de despedida" prácticamente en los labios y seguir a su hermano rumbo a la salida

¡Esta mujer! Pensaba yo furiosa y Draco sin moverse¡Hermione haz algo! Ya estaba a punto de lanzarle un maleficio cuando se separo de el ya lo había tenido toda la tarde pegada a el como garrapata y yo tragándome el coraje a pero yo tenía la culpa ¡Por que les dije que era mi hermano!, maldecía por lo bajo, después de que el pagara la cuenta salimos mientras dirigía el auto para una tienda de regalos a comprar el regalo de Hagrid.

-¿Qué le compraste al gigante?

-¡Que te importa!

-¿Y ahora que te pasa!

-Nada

-¿Crees que te creo?

-Intento que me creas

8:00 pm

Por segunda vez ese día me bañe para salir con los boxers negros puesto que ya tenía el pelo un poco más seco lo había dejado caer y no puse gomina ni nada parecido sobre el lo que si me coloque fue un poco de loción y ya me empezaba a cambiar mientras Hermione me miraba desde la cama como no...leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- decía el rubio

-Te espero

-¿Te piensas ir en pantalones mujer?

-Ya dije que te espero

-Explícate

-Muy bien me iré a bañar y cuando salga ¡Tu me estarás esperando en la sala!

-¿Y eso por que?

-Porque me da la gana estar sola ¡Fin de la discusión!-decía azotando la puerta del baño

Y así pasaron varios minutos mientras Draco esperaba en el estudio mirando impaciente que ya solo faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve así es que se dirigió hacía la chimenea colocando los brazos sobre ella recargándose.

-¡Hermione si no te apresuras te juro que no voy!

●◊●◊●

Debía admitirlo Draco se veía muy guapo con su traje negro y el largo saco que llegaba hasta por las rodilla de el se había dejado el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su rostro esta vez no usaba corbata solo una camisa completamente blanca con algunos botones abiertos, realmente era guapo, idiota pero guapo me decía a mi misma.

-¡Hermione si no te apresuras te juro que no voy!

-No hace falta que grites dragón

Por lo visto yo no lucía tan mal por el recorrido de miradas que me dio había comprado todo hace poco especialmente para esta cena un vestido rojo ajustado al cuerpo que terminaba cayendo en ondas hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla aunque tenía una abertura que a veces dejaba ver un poco de mi pierna no mucho en realidad, el escote prácticamente no lo había aunque si se me veía por la espalda estaba descubierta casi por completa aunque sin mostrar algo más...ese día me había colocado unos diamantes y pendientes a juego regalo de mi padre y unas sandalias rojas un poco altas sin llegar a lo exagerado mi cabello estaba recogido con un prendedor de una rosa; sin embargo algunos mechones alcanzaban a escapar. Maquillaje sencillo aunque esta ves mis labios lucían un poco más rojos de por si ya lo eran y con el labial un poco más.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¿Tanto para una cena Hermione?

No debía decir eso pensaba Draco después de ver un libro volar hacía el por suerte no le dio pero el abrigo que Hermione llevaba en la mano si.

●◊●◊●

La casa de Harry lucía espléndida esa noche todo estaban contento bueno unos no tanto porque Lavander había llevado a Zabini de pareja, ya todos se hallaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa esperando solamente a la mejor amiga del anfitrión.

-Que ocurrencia de Lavander

-Si Ron un Slytherin entre nosotros

-¡Hermione!-exclamo la chica Weasley y de inmediato estábamos rodeados por varios curiosos

-¡Hola chicos perdonen la tardanza!

-El...el es...-decía Ginny de nuevo

-Es Draco, mi pareja

Si hace un momento la cena-reunión era todo ambiente ahora parecía que habían visto no precisamente a un fantasma pues a esos ya estaban acostumbrados pero vieron ni mas ni menos a Gryffindor y Slytherin tomados de la mano, Ron quien no soporto semejante presión cayo desvanecido sobre Harry que estaba sentado a su lado, todos se veían raros, extrañados, sorprendidos, molesto como el caso de los gemelos y hasta alegres como el caso del viejo y respetado Dumbledore quien se animo a empezar hablar de nuevo como hace poco hacia tratando de contener los insultos entre McGonagall y Snape.

-Bueno Harry parece que por fin podemos comenzar con la cena la invitada que esperábamos llego

-...

-Harry

-...

-¡Harry!

-Mande

-La cena oh bien parece que aun no te recuperas igual que el señor Weasley entonces Dobby por favor que se empiece a servir la cena- ordeno Dumbledore

-Dobby así lo hará señor

La cena empezó después de unos minutos y ante la insistencia de Dumbledore la cena conversaba amenamente Harry ya comenzaba a platicar con Hermione mientras Draco simplemente veía extrañado a Zabini y el hecho de su asistencia a la cena de san Potter quien más que platica con Hermione seguía balbuceando igual que ella y Ron ya despierto seguía echándose un poco de aire con la servilleta y bebía insistentemente su copa de vino.

-Hermi...eh

-Harry

-He...Hermi

-Harry

-Potter quieres decir monosílabos y hablar de una vez que clase de anfitrión eres- le dijo Draco que estaba sentado a lado de Hermione

-Esta vez concuerdo con el Sr. Malfoy Harry- hablo Dumbledore y de inmediato la atención se dirigió a la pareja y Harry quien comenzaba aclarar su voz

-Muy bien...bueno Hermione pues notaras que todo esta un poco eh cambiado y creo que todos queremos preguntarte...

●◊●◊●

Draco y Hermione llegaron a la media noche esta vez al departamento de el elegante y en los mejores barrios del mundo muggle en Inglaterra, ella un poco abatida por la cena y lo que había sucedido a los diez minutos de haber llegado por suerte Dumbledore estaba ahí pensaba Hermione recargándose en el balcón del cuarto de Draco que ya la abrazaba por atrás tomando su mejilla con una de sus manos.

-Bueno lo hiciste, enfrentaste a Potter y compañía

-Draco...-decía hundiéndose en el pecho del chico- que pasara ahora

-Abra que preguntarle a Trelawney o alguien de su especie

-¡No seas tonto!

-Draco comenzó a Reír un poco consiguiendo una sonrisa de Hermione- Pasaran muchas cosas a partir de ahora Hermione pero estas dos semanas no nos importaran ni te afectaran ¿Entendido?

-Esta bien Draco por cierto Feliz Navidad- decía abrazándolo le sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el abrazo.

El comenzó a besarla mientras entraban a la habitación del Slytherin y una cama se volvía muy tentadora de repente para ambos. Draco seguía besándola mientras la sujetaba con delicadeza por la nuca ella se ocupaba de deshacerse de la camisa del chico el por su parte ya bajaba dando pequeños besos por el cuello de ella logrando arrancar un suspiro la camisa se deslizo dejando el torso del joven descubierto, al igual que la camisa las demás prendas quedaron regadas por la habitación mientras el ya la recostaba en la cama aun besándola pegando aun mas la piel desnuda junto a la de ella que se hallaba de igual forma y comenzó a bajar un poco mas mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos colocando una mano en la espalda de ella y la otro en el trasero de la misma para comenzar a pasear sus labios por los pechos de ella quien soltaba pequeños gemidos recostándola totalmente y sintiendo las caricias por parte de ella comenzó a besar los senos para después empezara morder un poco el derecho mientras con una mano tomaba el otro acariciándolo y tomándolo con su mano hasta que empezó a oír que ella le llamaba con insistencia haciendo que interrumpiera su labor.

-Draco...-le decía agitada- el balcón esta abierto...hace frió

-Bien

Y un poco desganado paro a cerrarlo para encontrarse con que ella había caído no bajo sus brazos si no mas bien bajo los de Morfeo aunque hubo algo que ella dijo que lo dejo un poco helado y no precisamente por el frió una apenas audible...

-Te amo...

●◊●◊●


	9. Pensamiento

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

PENSAMIENTO

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

-Draco...-le decía agitada- el balcón esta abierto...hace frió

-Bien

Y un poco desganado paro a cerrarlo para encontrarse con que ella había caído no bajo sus brazos si no mas bien bajo los de Morfeo aunque hubo algo que ella dijo que lo dejo un poco helado y no precisamente por el frió una apenas audible...

-Te amo...

●◊●◊●

-¡Feliz Navidad!

Gritaba una muy contenta Hermione sobre Draco quien a penas hace unas pocas horas había logrado conciliar el sueño y quien sobresaltado por la emoción de la castaña, que siempre festejaba de manera peculiar según el rubio se hallaba gritando y riendo como niña con juguete nuevo no le tomó mucha importancia y se giro tapándose aun mas con la cobija para retornar hasta su ahora pacifico sueño.

-¡Draco, te vas a levantar de una vez!

-No- decía debajo de las sabanas

-¡Pero es Navidad!

-No me importa tengo sueño- decía bostezando

-¡Si no sales de ahí te juro que te hecho un balde de agua fría

-Bien, bien- decía reincorporándose- Listo¿Ahora que?

-¡Pues abrir los regalos, anda y pronto!- decía jalándolo a la sala donde ya había varios regalos acomodados- Primero voy yo- decía Hermione cogiendo una caja mientras el chico se sentaba en el sofá- Esto es para ti dragón espero que te guste...

●◊●◊●

Después de haber abierto los regalos cosa en la que tardaron bastante según Draco que casi se le caían los ojos del sueño pero igual no decía por no perturbar la alegría de Hermione que después cambio su rostro de felicidad a uno de preocupación o lo más parecido a ello.

-¿Qué pasa te pones así porque ya no hay más regalos?

-Claro que no Draco tampoco soy tan infantil

-¿Entonces?

-Solo recordaba la cena de anoche

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó-Decía abrazándola como la noche anterior- No fue tan malo...

●◊●◊●

La cena empezó después de unos minutos y ante la insistencia de Dumbledore la cena conversaba amenamente Harry ya comenzaba a platicar con Hermione mientras Draco simplemente veía extrañado a Zabini y el hecho de su asistencia a la cena de san Potter quien mas que platica con Hermione seguía balbuceando igual que ella y Ron ya despierto seguía echándose un poco de aire con la servilleta y bebía insistentemente su copa de vino.

-Hermi...eh

-Harry

-He...Hermi

-Harry

-Potter quieres decir monosílabos y hablar de una vez que clase de anfitrión eres- le dijo Draco que estaba sentado a lado de Hermione

-Esta vez concuerdo con el Sr. Malfoy Harry- hablo Dumbledore y de inmediato la atención se dirigió a la pareja y Harry quien comenzaba aclarar su voz

-Muy bien...bueno Hermione pues notaras que todo esta un poco eh cambiado y creo que todos queremos preguntarte...

-¡Que diablos haces de pareja de Hurón Malfoy!- dijo Ron, más bien lo gritó

-¡A quien llamas hurón!- reclamaba Draco parándose igual que Ron

-¡A ti!- gritaron los gemelos Weasley

Y así empezó una guerra campal entre los gemelos, Draco, Zabini, Ron y Harry quien realmente no decía nada ni se inclinaba por nadie estaba muy asombrado igual que Hermione, Ginny solo bebía su copa de agua al igual que su padre y sus otros hermanos mientras su madre miraba temerosa igual que Mcgonagall, Parvarti y Lavander cuchicheaban entre si el único tranquilo, para variar; Dumbledore quien comentaba a Severus.

-¿Ya se extrañaban estas peleas no Severus?

-Pero señor...

-No me vengas con cosas Severus que tu eres el más alegre con esta discusión

-Es verdad- pensaba Snape pero jamás lo admitiría

Los insultos continuaban al por mayor Slytherins vs. Gryffindors ya habían roto más de un plato y unas cuantas copas lanzadas a cada oponente dignó de ser narrado por Lee Jordán por desgracia no estaba presente después de ver que ninguno cedería en insultos Ron Weasley habló haciendo a más de un estremecer.

-Vamos arreglar esto con un duelo

●◊●◊●

-¿Y dices que no fue para tanto Draco?

-No lo fue además me entretuve

-¿Eso quiere decir que te divertiste?

-No solo me entretenía- jamás te diré que me divertí con tu pandilla- pensaba Draco- Y ahora si me permites me voy a dormir

-¿No piensas almorzar?

-No por hoy solo tengo sueño- decía yéndose a la habitación

-No entiendo a que se deba tu sueño no llegamos tan tarde como para que tengas tanto sueño

Pero Draco ya no contestó simplemente entro a la recamara tirándose sobre la cama en realidad era cierto no había llegado tan tarde sin embargo esas dos palabras lo había confundido enormemente creyó que solo había sido algo imaginario pero no estaba casi por completo seguro que había sido real que ella dijera "Te Amo". Y en eso estuvo pensando toda la noche el Príncipe Slytherin después de haberla cubierto y arropado detalles...detalles que solo eran para ella tal vez por eso ella se había ¿Enamorado? Se dijo a si mismo mientras salía rumbo al estudio sentándose en el sillón acomodado frente al fuego.

Ella sabe bien que esto solo es un juego así lo dijimos desde el inicio ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en no enamorarnos sin nada que los atara más que una pasión "El amor es pasión", malditas las palabras de Zabini que ahora surcaban su mente confundiéndola aún más. Amor una palabra tan enredada y complicada que da felicidad como desdicha el jamás había dado amor a nadie y recibirlo tampoco tal vez solo de ella pero no podía ser eran distintos desde que la conoció aun lo recordaba.

-Cuando te conocí- susurraba el haciendo los recuerdos volver a su mente

●◊●◊●

Era el primer año en Hogwarts para Draco ahora viajaba en un compartimiento solo ocupado por el, Longbotton y Hermione así era como se había presentado la niña sentada a su lado con quien platicaba desde hace un rato los tres estaban nerviosos pero lo disimulaban cosa que a Neville no le resultaba pues prácticamente estaba temblando.

-¿Y a dónde quieres entrar Hermione?

-No lo sé seguro que cualquiera de las casas será buena¿Tu Draco?

-Cualquiera es buena aunque papá dice que ir directo a Slytherin

-¿Y tu Neville?- decía Hermione tratando de que el se uniera a la platica

-Yo no lo sé- decía Neville cuando su sapo salto hacía fuera del vagón- ¡Oh no!- decía Neville corriendo a buscarle

-¿Es raro no Herm?

-Si pero voy ayudarle

Después de unos cuantos minutos Neville volvió feliz con su sapo y Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le preguntó Draco

-No imaginas a quien eh visto Draco

-¿Ah?

-Harry Potter jamás imagine estar en el mismo curso que él¿No es grandioso?

-¿Potter?, no es para tanto seguro solo es un chico que trata de llamar la atención

-A mi no me lo pareció, bueno cambiando de tema...

Y así prosiguió el viaje ambos charlaban con su entretenida platica hasta llegar a Hogwarts a partir de ahí todo cambió radicalmente casas diferentes, casas rivales, Malfoy, Granger uno de mayor peso que el otro y eso se vino a notar los demás años hasta en séptimo dónde la volvió a notar como esa vez en el anden como una linda chica que le atraía por ese fuego que ella tenía y que el deseba y ahora que era séptimo año no lo desperdiciaría. La biblioteca buen lugar para conquistar a esa chica.

-¿Qué tal Granger?

-¡Largó! No estoy para tus ironías

-¿Y como sabes que yo siempre soy irónico?

-Te conozco ya desde hace siete años además siempre es bueno conocer a tu enemigo

-Siempre con una respuesta para todo¿No te cansas de ser la sabelotodo?

-¡No!- y diciendo eso se marcho

-Debí decirle mañana que es sábado

Ese día el rubio príncipe Slytherin se había despertado bañado en sudor y con un terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía que la partía, la fiebre estaba aumentado y el lo sentía...

-Genial justo en sábado me vengo a enfermar-se quejaba mientras tomaba un abrigo a su lado y salió con dirección ah la enfermería

Ya me hallaba bastante alejado de mi torre y sentía que ese colegio estaba girando y justo cuando las cosas no podían ser peor una chica que desde hace tiempo se me hacía muy bonita tanto como odiosa salía del gran comedor fue lo ultimo que supe de mi mientras ella me sostenía. Poco después desperté entre sabanas blancas y ahí estaba tratando de darme un brebaje.

-Ya que te despiertas¿Podrías tomar de una buena vez?

-¿Qué clase de enfermera eres Granger?

-Una que se quiere ir a estudiar porque hace mucho frió solo a un idiota como tu se le ocurre salir descalzo y con un abrigo nada mas

-¿Dónde esta la enfermera?

-Enferma; también, a buena hora te vienes a caer en mis brazos

-¿Y no estoy bueno?-le decía mientras mi alientos se agolpaba en su rostro

-Yo que se Malfoy eso pregúntaselo a tu legión de admiradoras-decía un poco ¿Molesta?

-¿Molesta? Si te hace sentir mejor te diré que la única que me ocupa últimamente solo eres tu-y sin más me acerque peor lo único que sentí fue una cuchara mientras el brebaje ya bajaba por mi cuerpo- ¿¡Que purga me has dado!?

-Ella me sonreía- no hay que perder el estilo dragón además te hará bien el efecto será casi de inmediato ¿Otra queja?

-Sola una-Y le bese al principio huía hasta que sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban- ¿No que no Granger?-le decía mientras reía divertido y ella salía hecha una furia después de eso...ya nada fue igual.

Visitas frecuentes a mazmorras hasta dormitorio del otro todo iba de maravilla ya hace un mes de ese beso y las ocas iban bastante bien hasta una tarde lluviosa.

-¿Draco?

-Hum

-¿Qué se supone que somos tu y yo?

-Pues pareja

-¿Novios?

-No solo pareja

-Me parece bien yo no tengo tiempo para novios

-¿Y eso?

-No se no creó jamás llegar a tener un relación serie y no la quiero

-Bien entonces seguiremos así aunque habrá unas cuantas reglas

-¿Reglas?

-Si Reglas así ni tu ni yo tendremos conflicto de intereses

-Me parece bien- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio cerrando así su "Trato"- A mi no se me ocurre ninguna regla así es que dejare que tu las coloques...

●◊●◊●

Las regla pensaba Draco aun acostado sobre la cama el sueño ya se había ido como la noche anterior ahora pensaba en esas reglas ya habían roto varias pero ¿Quitarlas ahora? Sería imposible aunque ya había estado dos años con ella cosa que también parecía imposible, Te Amo, malditas palabras.

-¡Aléjense de mi?

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?- decía Hermione entrando al cuarto- ya te hacía en tu séptimo sueño

-Se me ah esfumado

-Entonces ven a comer- decía saliendo de nuevo

¿Es hermosa no?, había dicho una voz a Draco sabiendo que solo había sido su pensamiento de aquellos pensamientos que suelen llegar a la mente sin motivo ni razón.

●◊●◊●


	10. Buscandote

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

BUSCANDOTE

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

¿Es hermosa no?, había dicho una voz a Draco sabiendo que solo había sido su pensamiento de aquellos pensamientos que suelen llegar a la mente sin motivo ni razón.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí?

-No- decía Draco rumbo al comedor ahí se quedo viendo por un momento a Hermione le tenía aprecio no amor ese sentimiento no era algo que el pudiera sentir se decía convencido, olvidaría las palabras dichas por ella tal vez había sido de forma inconsciente y nada más. No te dejes afectar por ellas Draco. Ella misma lo había dicho no es nada en serio solo salimos.

●◊●◊●

Los insultos continuaban al por mayor Slytherins vs. Gryffindors ya habían roto más de un plato y unas cuantas copas lanzadas a cada oponente dignó de ser narrado por Lee Jordán por desgracia no estaba presente después de ver que ninguno cedería en insultos Ron Weasley habló haciendo a más de un estremecer.

-Vamos arreglar esto con un duelo

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamaron todo los que estaban ahí en la mini guerra

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Se acepta el duelo

-¡Draco no!- decía ya una nerviosa Hermione

-Un duelo sería interesante- decía Dumbledore ante la sorpresa del mismísimo Snape-pero eso no les ayudara en nada señores Weasley y Malfoy lo mejor será que los cuatro hablen nosotros los dejamos

Dicho esto todos salieron dejando solo a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco el primero y el ultimo estaban rojos de coraje, Hermione de la vergüenza y Harry que hasta ahora estaba calmado y como si nada decidió interrumpir el sonoro silencio.

-Bueno, Hermione ahora si ¿Qué haces tu liada con Malfoy?

-El y yo estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo Harry no es nada en serio solo salimos...- decía no del todo convencida

-¿Cuánto tiempo ya?

-Desde inicio del séptimo año

-¡Que has dicho!- dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Desde la escuela y no es nada en serio!

-No lo es en verdad Ron y sinceramente ya me estoy cansado de tus gritos

-¡Pues te aguantas mis gritos Hermione Jane Granger!-nombre completo signo de problemas-No has traicionado ¡Lo mejor hubiera sido que no vinieras a la cena!

Hermione se levantó con lagrimas a punto de salir el comentario de Ron le había provocado una rabia que hace mucho no sentía.

-¡Óyeme bien Weasley, tu le vuelves a gritar así y te mueres!

-Y el hurón hablo- dijo enfadado Ron

-Ya vamos Draco, lo siento Harry arruine tu cena esperó que podamos platicar en otra ocasión

-No Hermione-habló Draco- Weasley me reto a duelo entonces así se hará, con una condición pobretón

-No estas para poner condiciones- sacando la varita dijo Ron

-Pues te la aguantas, si yo ganó tu no vuelves a decir otro de tus estúpidos comentarios pero en caso de que ganarás cosa que dudo yo me alejare de ella y jamás volverán a ver rastro de mi

Dichas las condiciones y aceptándolos de común acuerdo salieron al jardín de la casa de Harry que tenía la iluminación necesaria y no había peligro, no mucho; de salir dañado por alguno de los duelistas que ya se hallaban frente a frente teniendo de mediador a Snape.

-¡Comiencen!

-Profesor haga algo- le decía angustiada Hermione a Dumbledore

-Tranquila ya se les pasara...y no me mires así Minerva

No tardaron mucho en salir los hechizos después de todo ambos eran aurores así es que la destreza y el duelo eran dignos de admirarse la porras en esta ocasión no estaban tan divididas todos apoyaban prácticamente a Ron el ambiente de la cena navideña era de emoción y adrenalina para algunos como los Gemelos que decían que era la mejor cena desde hace tiempo claro que su madre les escucho y ambos con ayuda de su varita les dio un golpe en la cabeza cosa que provoco risa en varios menos en los mas allegados a los contrincantes Harry y Hermione estaban preocupados cada quien por cada cuál hasta que Draco usando una distracción de Ron logro obtener su varita mientras lo amenazaba con la propia al cuello de Ron.

-El duelo termino Weasley yo gano y tu te disculpas

-El duelo termina- decía orgulloso Snape- el Sr. Malfoy gana

Unas palmadas se oyeron sonar Dumbledore se veía alegre.

-El ministerio no puede tener mejores Aurores les felicito a ambos son dignos egresados de Hogwarts ahora si vamos todos a comer la noche Buena aun no termina

Dicho esto la cena ya se paso con más calma y de hecho el ambiente se puso alegre, "Como desde un principio debió ser" oyó decir Hermione a su querida profesora Mcgonagall, una cena exquisita, travesuras a lo Weasley, el pequeño baile que se hizo dada terminada la cena.

De vez en cuando Ron le dirigía a Herm miradas molestas hasta que se hubo cansado de esto ella trato de disfrutar mientras bailaba con Draco quien parecía muy entretenido en el baile y en su pareja. Terminado todo todos se despidieron excepto Ron y Herm aun a los gemelos Weasley se les había pasado el enojo y todo parecía olvidado, el dragón simplemente veía como finalmente ella se despedía de Potter y hecho esto ambos salieron con rumbo a la casa de él, lo que pasó después ya es bien sabido.

●◊●◊●

La fecha señalada en el calendario señalaba que era un dos de Enero bastante normal nada fuera de lo común exceptuando la resaca que Draco tenía por el festejo de año nuevo que lo había dejado exhausto sin embargo ya estaba levantado a pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana no entendía como Hermione lo había logrado sacar de la cama pero ahí estaba con una cruda de campeonato.

-Draco ya debería ir a darte un baño

-No entiendo para que me sacaste mujer

-¡Ahora resulta que no te acuerdas!

-No grites¿Me quieres triturar aun más la cabeza o que?, porque lo estas consiguiendo

-Te advertí que no bebieras tanto ¿Pero alguna vez me haces caso? NO

-Bien como sea me voy acostar otra vez- ya se dirigía a su cuarto cuando el sonido de ese endemoniado aparato muggle sonaba- ¡Maldición debimos quedarnos en mi departamento, en el tuyo siempre hay mucho ruido!

-Cuanta queja, cuanta queja además tu quisiste venir a festejar América- decía descolgando el auricular-¿Diga? Hola Rick¿Ah si?, Es una lastima tal vez otro día será no, bueno bien si hoy en la noche bien ahí estaremos, si, si Adiós- decía colgando

-¿Quién era?

-¿No que te ibas dragón?-decía sonriente- bien era Rick por si lo olvidas quedamos con los hermanitos para salir y encontrarnos a Central Park a la 10:00 con tu querida Dana

-Lo olvide y no es mi Dana en todo casó fue tu Rick quien lo propuso

-Como sea ya te puedes ir acostar la "Cita doble" se pospuso esta noche conocerás una discoteca Dragón

●◊●◊●

10:00PM

Era lo que marcaba mi reloj hace rato que ya estaba arreglada, Draco apenas se había levantado para alistarse según el no tenía ganas de ir, si como no, seguro quiere ir con Dana ya imagino como estará ella pegada a él toda la noche y yo teniendo a Rick de igual forma¡Hermione no te pudiste haber enamorado de él! Es un Malfoy son pareja pero hasta ahí sin contratos sin nada. Tarde o temprano el se ira ya sea con Dana o con otra pero como evitar sentir estos celos cada vez que el mira a otra.

-Ya estoy listo

Dicho esto ambos salieron Herm iba mas callada de lo normal hasta que por fin llegaron al centro nocturno de inmediato los hermanos aparecieron y tal como lo pensaba Hermione, Dana no perdió el tiempo y ya tenía a Draco bailando en medio de la pista.

-¿Que quieres tomar Herm?

-Nada Rick

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada- dijo girándose de nuevo a la pista estaban muy pero muy cerca

-Herm de no ser porque Draco es tu hermano se podría decir que estas celosa

-¡Celosa yo que locura dices!

-Entonces ven vamos a bailar

Esa chica me había interceptado desde que llegamos Hermione estaba sentada con el otro platicando de quien sabe que cosa, yo seguí en lo mió hasta que ambos se pararon y también comenzaron a bailar. Dana ya estaba muy divertida igual que tomada así es que yo ya me estaba cansando de bailar con ella.

-Iré a bailar con Hermione

-¡De ninguna manera tu estas conmigo!- y sin que Draco se lo esperara ella lo acerco haciendo que tomara su cintura para después plantarle un beso uno de forma agresiva que Draco no disfruto y Hermione por lo visto tampoco porque de inmediato salio del lugar seguida de Rick pero este ya no le dio alcance.

●◊●◊●

-¡Jamás vuelvas hacer eso!- decía Draco furioso- mira niña ya me cansaste así es que no se te ocurra volverte acercar o conocerás lo que es un Malfoy- dicho esto salio busco a Hermione pero al parecer no estaba ya en el lugar cuando vio que Rick entraba de nuevo al lugar- ¡Hey tú¿Donde esta Hermione?

-Salio del lugar cuando vio el beso dime en verdad son hermanos

-No te importa- lo empujo y salio de ahí. Hermione ya se hallaba en un lugar que ella a veces recurría cada vez que tenía un problema o se sentía mal la casa de su amiga y confidente Victoria estaba mal, Draco estaba besándose con otra y ella no fue capaz de soportarlo.

-¡Herm!- decía Victoria abriendo la puerta

-Se que es tarde pero ¿Puedo pasar?

-Seguro...adelante

●◊●◊●

1:00 am

-¡Y Hermione no vuelve!

Dicho esto la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione un poco pálida y con ojos hinchados, había estado llorando se dijo Draco.

-¡Te has dado cuenta que hora es!

-No te importa Malfoy

-Si estas molesta por el beso de una vez te digo...

-Que no es de mi incumbencia anda dilo Draco ya no puedas dañarme más

-¿Donde estabas? estuve buscándote, sabes cuanto frió hace ahí afuera y yo llevo casi tres horas en ese frió para que tu llegues con tu actitud de novia celosa me estas volviendo ¡Loco!

●◊●◊●


	11. Comenzando de Nuevo

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

Dicho esto la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione un poco pálida y con ojos hinchados, había estado llorando se dijo Draco.

-¡Te has dado cuenta que hora es!

-No te importa Malfoy

-Si estas molesta por el beso de una vez te digo...

-Que no es de mi incumbencia anda dilo Draco ya no puedas dañarme más

-¿Donde estabas? estuve buscándote, sabes cuanto frió hace ahí afuera y yo llevo casi tres horas en ese frió para que tu llegues con tu actitud de novia celosa me estas volviendo ¡Loco!

Zabini escuchaba muy atento el relato, una vez mas, no pestañeaba apenas si respiraba lo suficiente escuchando el relato de Draco.

-Si Draco ya entendí esa parte ahora vamos a lo emocionante

-Óyeme Zabini te estoy contando esto por que se supone eres mi mejor amigo ahí de ti donde mañana lea en el profeta algo de esto

-¡Ya me lo dijiste no diré nada!

-Más te vale, prosigo- decía Draco tomando aire para seguir platicando lo que paso hace no mucho

●◊●◊●

-Me estas volviendo ¡Loco!

-¡Tu a mi ya me volviste desde hace mucho tiempo!

-Mira Hermione no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme así y encima de todo ponerte de novia celosa

-¡Me pongo como me da la gana!- decía cruzándose de brazos- ¡Estoy en mi casa!

-Si pero hasta ahora es la una de la madrugada

-¿Y?

-Como ¿Y?

-Para lo que te importa- sin mas salió corriendo hacia la habitación peor antes de poder llegar Draco ya la había sujetado por la cintura- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ahora te aguantas!- le decía al oído cuando el olor de licor llego a su sentido- ¿Bebiste¡Pero te has vuelto loca!

Ella ya no decía nada simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por Draco hacia la sala donde la sentó mientras el se colocaba frente a ella sentándose en la mesa de centro y aun fijo en ella intentando encontrar las palabras.

-Hay que hablar

-¿De?- decía ya más calmada

-De pues de ambos de que va hacer

-¿Acaso hay un ambos?

-Estaba pensando en que...diablos

-¿En diablos?- decía Hermione

-No, no es diablos bueno tu la otra noche

-Yo dije que te amaba lo sé- decía ocultando su rostro tras el cabello rizado

●◊●◊●

-¡Esa no te la esperabas eh Dragón!

-¡Te quieres callar Zabini!

-Ja, ja esto se pone bueno ya imagino la cara que pusiste ¡Hubiera pagado por verla!

-Si no me dejas continuar lo único que veras de mi será mi puño en tu rostro

-Uy que genio¡Ya cásate! Espera no tienes con quien- y de nuevo empezó a reír después de recuperar la compostura Draco pudo seguir

●◊●◊●

-Yo dije que te amaba lo sé pero has estado tan raro

-Yo pensé- ahora si el rubio no sabía que decir estaba asustado a mas no poder

-Tu pensante que habían sido incoherencias mías y tal vez lo fueron Draco

-Ahora si no entiendo

-¡Es tan difícil!

-¡Si!

-¡Bien te lo diré, te amo Draco Malfoy!

-...

-¡No dices nada!

-Pero que quieres que diga

-No se tu siempre tienes palabra que decir

-¿Estas desvariando verdad Hermione pues que bebiste?

-¡Idiota!

Si Draco no había dormido muy bien las ultimas dos semanas hoy en definitiva no durmió de hecho se quedo en la sala toda la noche y parte del día hasta que Hermione salió de nuevo cambiada y bañada y se planto frente a Draco.

-¡Terminamos!

●◊●◊●

--¡Terminamos!- y de nuevo Hermione se hecho a llorar ya llevaba así desde hace una semana que era cuando había terminado con el dragonzuelo

-Fue lo mejor- trataba de animarla Victoria que estaba sentada a un lado de Hermione que desde hace una semana no salía de su casa por falta de animo y de su cama por que le había agarrado una fuerte gripa

-¡No se lo debí haber dicho!- decía llorosa- ¡Odio tener gripa!

-Ten- decía dándole un nuevo pañuelo ya se había acabado dos cajas por lo menos- ¡Anímate!

-Que cosas pides

-¿Y luego?

-¿Y luego que?

-¿Qué paso?

-A eso iba Victoria a eso iba

●◊●◊●

-¡Terminamos!

-Como...¡Como que terminamos!

-Bien entonces te termino ¡Largo de mi vida Draco Malfoy!

-¿Y ya? Estas actuando muy infantil por un beso las reglas...

-¡Al diablo contigo y con tus reglas!

-¡No las puedes quitar!

-¡Claro que puedo!- dicho esto salió rumbo a su habitación seguida de Draco que le dio rápido alcance

-¡Espérate!

-¡No!- ella ya había entrado al cuarto y ahora estaba tratando de cerrar la puerta de su alcoba pero no podía pues Draco intentaba abrirla- ¡Deja mi puerta!

-¡Déjame entrar!- y ahí estaban el lindo cuadro hasta que Draco ganó y la arrojo a la cama quedando sobre ella sujetándole las muñecas- ¡Ahora me toca a mi!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Que infantil Malfoy!

-¡La única infantil eres tu! Acaso ya olvidaste que nosotros pusimos la reglas recuerdas lo que dijimos sin compromisos, no te enamores y ya te olvidaste la ultima regla

-"**_No podemos terminar a menos que sea de común acuerdo"_**

-Exacto

-Entonces que sea de común acuerdo

●◊●◊●

-¿Y aceptaste Dragón?

-Pasaron mas cosas Zabini

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te contare otro día

-¡Como que otro día Malfoy no puedes dejar así!

-Zabini no se si lo abras notado pero estoy en el trabajo y ahora mismo tengo una reunión así es que con permiso- dicho esto salió de su oficina a la sala de reuniones de su grupo de aurores

La sala de reuniones tenía dispuesta una enorme mesa de roble con seis sillas alrededor de la mesa la habitación era completamente blanca sin ventanas y solamente la puerta de roble sobresalía ahí se reunían el grupo de Malfoy el mejor del ministerio eran seis aurores en total Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Mc Gregor, Wilde y Davison este ultimo el jefe de los otros cinco.

-Hasta que llegas Malfoy- dijo Davison era bastante autoritario y además el mayor del grupo al contar con 28 años de edad- ¿Se te olvida que hoy te tocaba la junta?

-Solo afinaba detalles

-Muy bien preséntale a los demás los casos de los que nos vamos a encargar

-Ni hablar, a trabajar- pensaba Draco

Lejos de ahí muy lejos en el mundo muggle Hermione se despedía de todos sus compañeros modelos y otros que no lo eran pero igual compañeros de trabajo hoy era su ultimo día así lo había decidido se marcharía de nuevo a Inglaterra todos decían que estaba loca al retirarse pero ella ya tenía suficiente dinero como para dejar de trabajar el resto de su vida.

-Así que te vas

-Si Victoria

-Te voy a extrañar

-Yo también

-¿Te vuelves a Inglaterra?

-Si a Londres iré a trabajar en lo que en verdad me gusta

-¿Cómo medico, tu carrera no?

-Medico...si claro trabajare en San Mungo así se llama el hospital- si supiera, pensaba la castaña.

-Que lastima bueno ganaran una muy buena doctora y muy guapa asegúrate de no trabajar con enfermos del corazón

-¡Victoria!- y ambas reían mientras Hermione se decía- a empezar de nuevo

●◊●◊●

El chico se levanto con molestia abrir la puerta al hacerlo dijo a quien tenía frente a él.

-¡Tu Aquí!

●◊●◊●


	12. Como en los viejos tiempos

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

El chico se levanto con molestia abrir la puerta al hacerlo dijo a quien tenía frente a él.

-¡Tu Aquí!

-¡Que clase de recibimiento es ese Harry James Potter!

-¡Hermione- y esta vez estrecho a su amiga en brazos

-¿Me dejas pasar?

-Seguro- en cuanto entró Harry noto como varios de sus vecinos veían a su casa- Hermi ¿Sabes que llamas mucho la atención?

-Ni que lo digas Harry a buena hora me vine a regresar a Londres- decía entregándole una revista

-Vaya Herm si que te ves bien- decía Harry rascándose el cuello mientras miraba la portada de la revista

-Gracias Harry según el tipo que me la vendió el tiraje se sigue vendiendo

-¿Eso es bueno?

-¡Pues hombre claro que si Harry!

-¿Me la dejas?

Hermione le vio raro pero igual asintió- Seguro

-¿Y Malfoy donde te lo has dejado- decía sonriendo cosa que borró al ver la mueca de ella

-Terminamos bueno más bien lo termine ¡Oh Harry!- dicho esto el lindo Harry se convirtió en paño de lagrimas por toda la tarde

●◊●◊●

-Zabini tu curiosidad es tanta que hasta mi casa vienes

-Pues si Draco no es bueno dormir con dudas

-Si seguro dudas más bien sucede que eres un entrometido

-Bueno ya sigue con tu trágica historia de amor ¡Dale!

-¡Pero que te has creído, no te pienso contar más de lo que te eh contado

-¡No seas inhumano!

-Ya me estas hartando además dame una sola buena razón para contarte siendo que tu quieres a la misma mujer que tuve yo dos años ¿Eh?

-Simple te quiero ayudar mi querido amigo

-¿Y como se supone que lo harás además porque el interés en ayudarme?

-Porque al ayudarte tal vez también me deshaga de ti

-Explícate- decía enarcando la ceja el rubio

-Créeme tengo interés en "Tu chica" pero sin embargo nada de lo que había planeado me resultara ya sabes la conquista

-¿Acaso ya no eres tan buen casanova Zabini?

-Nada de eso es solo que la presa esta vez es mas difícil y para empeorar las cosas esta enamorada tanto como tu de ella

-Yo...

¿-Me vas a decir que no la amas-decía divertido al ver a Draco jamás le había gustado que le interrumpieran- Solo mírate estas mas enamorado como nunca creí poder llegar a verte

-Estúpido yo no estoy enamorado- decía parándose del sofá hasta donde ahora estaba y se colocaba frente al ventanal del lugar- Lárgate Zabini

-La verdad duela mas para un enamorado mírate vives pensando en ella, vives por ella, la conoces tanto y temes el que ella te conozca aun más estas decaído desde que rompieron y odias admitir que cambiaste solo por ella

-Mientes- decía en susurro

-A pesar de que lo dudes te aprecio, aun mas desde que has cambiado tanto no eres nada de lo que eras en Hogwarts ¿Qué han hecho de ti dragón?

-Me hicieron humano-pensaba Draco- y me enamoré

●◊●◊●

-Terminamos bueno más bien lo termine ¡Oh Harry!

-Cuando se entere Ron se alegrara tanto Hermione

-¿Ron? Ni me lo menciones se ah portado tan estúpidamente

-Esa noche buena no fue la mejor para él Luna no pudo asistir y luego verte confraternizar con el enemigo tenía que explotar

-¿Ron y Luna?

-Novios oficiales desde hace seis meses-decía Harry sonriente ¿En que mundo vives que no te habías enterado?

-En el mundo Draco-dijo triste- pero creo que ese mundo ya termino

-Por lo menos has tenido ah alguien en cambio mírame hace tanto que no tengo a alguien soy un fracaso con las chicas

-¡Claro que no Harry!

-Te digo que si

-Hum de seguro solo no has sabido buscar bien además si mi memoria no me falla tienes a mas de mil chicas que te adoran

-Me adoran pero no me aman ¡Eh ahí el problema!

-Pues abra que arreglarlo

-¿Y como?

-Te ayudare esta vez la are de celestina para ti después de todo no volví a Inglaterra solo por el trabajo ya extrañaba Londres ¿Sabes?

-Entonces ya no te vayas

-No lo haré lo prometo

●◊●◊●

Zabini se mantuvo callado observando a su desventurado amigo y como una guerra de pensamientos seguramente se daba en ese momento en su cabeza Draco jamás había pasado por esto el miedo era natural como siempre lo es ante algo nuevo y más para algo tan complicado.

¿Ya has pensado lo suficiente?

-No es fácil Zabini

-Es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees solo tienes que ir decir lo siento y ¡Listo!

-No es tan sencillo ella no creo que lo acepte así como nada más

-¿Por qué no pruebas-y señalando a un punto siguió- ahí mismo tienes una chimenea deja de verme y ve

Draco dejo su copa a Zabini mientras tomaba un poco de polvos flu de la repisa dicho esto dijo la dirección donde seguramente estaría Hermione en menos de un segundo estaba en el apartamento New Yorkino lucía un poco solo como si estuviera deshabitado.

-¿Hermione- decía Draco avanzando al desolado lugar- ¿Hermione estas aquí?

Comenzó a buscar por el lugar pero nada ni muebles, ruido, desolado por completo hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban el ser auror lo hacía precavido así que rápidamente saco su varita esperando hasta que una mujer que cargaba un fólder apareció junto con lo que parecía ser una pareja las tres personas veían extrañados a Draco que de inmediato guardo su varita, muggles.

-Discúlpeme ¿Cómo ah entrado usted señor?- pregunto la mujer del fólder

-Yo vine a buscar a la dueña del lugar es Hermione

-¡Oh la señorita Granger!

-Eh si-como odio que me interrumpan pensó y continuo-¿Sabe usted donde esta?

-Ella se ah marchado señor y me a contratado para la venta de su departamento

-¿Marchado dice usted?

-Así es lamento no poder informarle donde esta

-¿Conoce a alguien que si?

-No señor a nadie aunque sabe creo menciono algo de Londres

-¿Regresó?

-¿Disculpe?

-Ella regreso

●◊●◊●

-No lo haré lo prometo- había dicho Herm a Harry cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo en la casa de Harry que de inmediato fue abrir cuando volvió con la persona recién- ¿A que no te imaginas quien ah venido?

Hermione se giro para encontrarse con un sorprendido Ron al igual que ella.

-Hola Ron- dijo ella nerviosa

-¡Contesta Ron- decía Harry

-Hola ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Se que debes estar aun molesto conmigo Ron se...

-Te equivocas- habló Ron-

-¿Me equivoco-decía sorprendida volteando a ver a Harry- ¿De que me perdí?

-Ustedes dos son imposibles- decía Harry contento- Mira Herm después de lo que paso Luna se entero y en cuanto lo hizo tuvo una muy seria platica con aquí el presente debió ser muy buena

-¿Por- decía aun dudosa

-Porque ya te iba a ir a pedir disculpas Hermione-decía Ron apenado- Luna me hizo entender bueno lo de tu y el ¡Reverendo!-iba a decir algo pero un codazo de Harry se lo impidió- Bien acepto tu noviazgo con Malfoy a pesar de que creo que estas cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida

-No muy convincente tu disculpa pero gracias Ron- dicho esto se acerco y abrazo a sus dos amigos como solían hacer cuando más pequeños el trío estaba junto de nuevo

-Fue mas el lió que armaron-dijo Harry

-Tienes razón sabes Ron yo ya terminé con quien tu sabes así que ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos no?

Como en los viejos tiempos todos dudaron y con justa razón porque ahora su presenta era muy distinto y cambiara aun más pero Draco sin lugar a dudas sería el más afectado con todo esto después de todo ahora todas las reglas habían sido rotas.

●◊●◊●


	13. ¡Trato Hecho!

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

¡TRATO HECHO!

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

-Ella regreso

-¿Cómo dices?-exclamaba Zabini entre sorprendido y decepcionado

-Lo que oyes Zabini volvió a Inglaterra así es que tu grandiosa idea de un lo siento ya no podrá ser- decía el rubio

-Hum dragón ¿Y ahora que harás?

-No tengo idea en verdad

-¿La buscaras?

-No para que buscar una causa perdida

Esa habían sido las palabras de Draco de alguna forma ya había perdido la esperanza pero Inglaterra no es el país más grande del mundo y el destino era caprichosa así que todo se solucionaría más pronto de lo que el dragonzuelo pensaba.

●◊●◊●

-Todas las reglas habían sido rotas...ese era mi pensamiento reglas que jamás debieron existir-se decía así misma Hermione

-¿Te pasa algo Herms?-le llamó Harry

-Solo pienso Harry

-En Malfoy

-En quien más Harry, todo fue tan absurdo

-¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Tal vez el principio lo de tu y ya sabemos quien no imagino como comenzó- decía mientras ambos entraban a la cocina ninguno había comido nada y Ron ya se había ido desde hace rato

-Pues comenzó como un juego Harry y ese juego tenía ciertas reglas

-¿Reglas?

-Si reglas que evitarían lo que ya pasó que terminara pero esas mismas fueron la que lo acabaron ¿Irónico no?

-¿Y las reglas eran- decía Harry interesado

-Básicamente había cinco principales No enamorarnos, No dar explicaciones, No ser fieles, Ninguno visitara al otro, Ninguno reclamar por algo del otro

-¿Y tu las aceptaste?

-Eran convenientes para ambos

-Ya veo pero sin embargo las rompieron todas ¿No?

-Acertaste

-Bueno y si ya acabaron con ellas ¿Por qué no volver con él?

-Te daré dos buenas razones uno el esta asustado del amor y dos no pienso ir a buscarle

-No es necesario buscarle además- decía con cara de niño travieso un muy sonriente Harry Potter- lo voy a disfrutar tanto

-¿Qué planeas Harry?

-Bueno tu me ayudas a conseguir a una chica y yo te ayudo con tu príncipe dorado

-Ja, ja suena bien Harry pero no termino de entender

-Muy fácil Herm dime ¿En que pensabas trabajar ahora que has vuelto a Inglaterra?

-De medí maga obviamente el modelaje ya lo deje

-Como supuse- decía en pose de Sherlock Homes

-Me estas intrigando Harry habla de una vez

-Muy bien este es el plan...

●◊●◊●

El silencio en la habitación era sepulcral Zabini caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia mientras Draco se le veía triste, apagado hasta que un estornudo por parte de el rompió el silencio de hace unos momentos.

-Parece que alguien habla de ti Draco

-Seguramente

-¿No te imaginas quien?

-Ya Zabini déjame en paz seguro ella ya me olvido pretendientes no le faltan

-Seguramente si ahora mismo debe estar en brazos de otro chico

Cuando Zabini dijo esto Draco apretó un poco la copa de su mano y Blaise lo disfrutaba después de todo Draco no tan fácilmente dejaba mostrar celos.

-El le susurra algo al oído

-...-otro apretón a la copa

-La abraza mientras están frente a la chimenea

-...-un recuerdo y otro apretón, la copa empieza a romperse

-El la admira mientras ella le sonríe

-Sonríe- dijo en susurro para eso ya la copa estaba cediendo y el entrecejo del rubio estaba cada vez más abajo

-Y entonces sin más la carga y le da un beso muy cerca...

-¡Cállate- y por fin la copa se rompió

-¿Sabes lo fácil que podría ser encontrarla?

-¿Sí? da ideas Zabini que por lo visto tienes mucha imaginación- decía mientras con un movimiento de varita arreglaba su ensangrentada mano

-Debe estar con sus padres

-Lo dudo Zabini tengo entendido que ellos están de viaje y la casa de ella la han prestado a unos familiares

-Eso nos deja solo dos opciones Weasley y...

-Potter...

-Correcto vamos con el segundo después de todo es el único soltero

●◊●◊●

-Muy bien este es el plan...

-Escucho

-Esta misma mañana la doctora de el ministerio ah enfermado y se encuentra un tanto delicada

-Aja- decía entendiendo ya la situación

-Aun no han logrado encontrar un reemplazo y la ala de enfermería se encuentra un poco saturada tu sabes bien que los accidentes en el ministerio nunca faltan

-¿Pretendes que tome el puesto?

-Exacto

-Te has vuelto loco

-Nada de eso que mejor que tener a unos cuantos metros de ti a Malfoy la enfermería esta solo un piso arriba de donde esta el departamento donde nosotros trabajamos

-Ok ya entiendo pero como se supone que atrapare al dragón ¿Eh?

-Celos Hermione

-Oh no Harry Draco jamás ah sentido celos y puedes creerme que hablo en serió

-Es que no había encontrado al adversario correcto Hermione

-Ja, ja bueno tal vez tengas razón pero ¿Quién será el adversario del dragón?

-Ni más ni menos que el mas guapo del ministerio y el único que Malfoy siempre ah detestado a grados insospechados

-¿Y su nombre es- decía sonriente

-¿No adivinas? vamos tu lo conoces

-No conozco a nadie del ministerio a parte de Ron y de ti...-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¡Tú!

-¿Me encuentras algún defecto Hermione?

-Ja, ja debes estar bromeando además que clase de celestina sería yo al dejarte fuera de circulación en el ministerio

-¿Me pensabas liar con alguien del ministerio- decía asustado

-Pues sip- decía apenada- ¿No te gusta nadie de ahí?

-No nada que ver es que no has visto la clase de cosas que trabajan en el ministerio Herms

-Ja, ja bien Harry trató hecho

Hermione reía imaginando la situación que estaba por destaparse volvería con el dragón y le demostraría que no había que temer a sus sentimientos pero ahora mismo Draco observaba la escena de Harry y Hermione riendo como locos y por fin sintió unos celos los que en años no había sentido ahora se desataban como fuego que no tenía ningún control.

●◊●◊●


	14. Hola Amor

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

HOLA...AMOR

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

Hermione reía imaginando la situación que estaba por destaparse volvería con el dragón y le demostraría que no había que temer a sus sentimientos pero ahora mismo Draco observaba la escena de Harry y Hermione riendo como locos y por fin sintió unos celos los que en años no había sentido ahora se desataban como fuego que no tenía ningún control.

Eso había sido la noche anterior hoy día Hermione junto con el "Novio Harry" realmente estaba nerviosa muy guapa pero nerviosa además Harry disfrutaba o por lo menos aparentaba el ver a la gran eh imponente Hermione tan miedosa.

-No pareces una Gryffindor ahora mismo

-Ahora no creo parecerme a nada de lo que recuerdes-decía apretando un pañuelo

-Solo es Malfoy

-Sabes Harry estoy empezando a creer que esto no es buena idea

-No me digas ¿Tienes miedo?

-No pero...

-¿Pero...donde quedo el valor?

-¡Yo tengo valor- decía segura a medias

-Genial porque ya llegamos

Hermione ahora ya no estaba tan segura de sus palabras estaban junto a un imponente ministerio de donde gente entraba y salía hombres y mujeres por igual cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry le tendió su mano para que bajara del auto ella acepto y bajo mientras alguien ya se llevaba el auto de Harry ahora se sentía tan pequeña.

-Vamos Herms demuéstrame tu valor

Hermione empezó a caminar con paso muy seguro seguida por Harry que iba aun lado de ella divertido con su amiga que parecía pasar mucha saliva hasta que se detuvo justo frente a las puertas del lugar.

-Muy bien hasta aquí llego mi valentía- decía ya regresándose

-¡No, no, no nada de eso- decía Harry deteniéndola

-¡No puedo entrar!

-Esto será difícil- decía Harry algo preocupado pero aun muy sonriente

Era una mañana agitada como todas las mañanas en el ministerio de magia gente iba y venía pero ninguno se atrevía a cruzarse en el camino del joven Malfoy que por lo visto no había tenido buena noche pues estaba que echaba lumbre y por lo visto Ron no se había enterado pues el había sido el osado en cruzarse en su camino.

-¡Weasley- gritó Draco

-¿Qué Malfoy?

¡Estorbas en mi camino, basura!

-Pues escógete otro porque yo no me pienso mover

-Yo que tu lo reconsideraba Weasley

Y así ambos empezaron una guerra de miradas asesinas y pulverizantes hasta que Ron rompió el contacto pues había visto la imagen de Harry por la puerta de el trabajo sin embargo no vio a quien venía detrás de Harry que esta mañana se veía realmente alegre.

-¡Hey Harry-saludo el pelirrojo

-¡Que hay Ron!

-Nada nuevo solo el idiota aquí presente

-¡Malfoy mi chico favorito!

-¡Lo mismo digo Potter- decía recordando la noche anterior- ¡Te juro que hoy te acuerdas de mi!- decía el dragón acercándose ya peligrosamente

-¡Lo mismo digo!- dicho esto Harry jaló a quien iba tras el colocándola justo enfrente de Draco quien al instante paro en seco con una cara desencajada para un Malfoy ¿Necesitas que te presente Malfoy?- decía Harry- Bien lo haré te presento a Hermione Granger ¡Mi prometida!

¡Boom! la bomba había caído por lo menos eso sintió Draco porque jamás había sentido algo como lo que acababa de sentir un hueco del tamaño del mundo Hermione prometida Potter por lo que próximamente sería la Señora de Potter en ese momento pensó arrojarse a Potter y matarlo ahí mismo así fuera el ministerio mas no pudo hacerlo porque todos los del piso donde ellos trabajaban empezaron aplaudir a Harry y su futura esposa.

Hermione por su parte tenía mil pensamiento por una parte el reencuentro con Draco ya se había dado pero por otra Harry había exagerado en ultimo momento las cosas y ahora era ni mas ni menos que su prometida aunque una cosa le alegro la cara que había puesto Draco tal vez la idea de Harry había sido realmente acertada y el dragón estaba celoso solo tal vez pero no se pudo poner a cuestionárselo pues ya al gente venía y abrazaba a la futura novia y Draco desaparecía del mapa.

-No es verdad- se repetía el rubio en su oficina yendo de un lado a otro- es una broma, pero Potter lo anuncio pero no o sea como conformarse con Potter después de haberme tenido ¡A mi, a mi no a cualquiera! En que estaba pensando al sustituirme con Potter ¡En que! debo hacer algo- y de un plof Draco desapareció y reapareció en la oficina de Zabini la cual era su casa donde estaba desayunando muy contento en su cama, las ventajas de ser jefe.

-¡Zabini!

-¡Vaya Draco- decía sin inmutarse- ¿Vienes a darme los buenos días o que?

-¡No seas ridículo!

-¡Hieres mis sentimientos dragón- decía en tono afligido

-¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué raro no?

-¡Me vas ayudar o que!

-Si me dijeras el problema

-Hermione

-Oh vaya nuestro eterno enamoramiento ¿Qué hay con ella?

-¡Se va a casar con Potter- decía Draco exasperado mientras Zabini soltaba una carcajada hasta que paró

-¡Que bromas se te ocurren Draco!

-Me ves cara de broma- de hecho Draco tenía cara de demonio; lindo, pero demonio ¿Eh?

-Pues no pero venga Draco ¿Ya somos muchos en la competencia no?

-Tu nunca has estado en la competencia Zabini ¡Ni tu ni nadie!

-Hasta ahora...pero apareció ¡Potter! Mua Jaja

-No se para que vine ¡En que estaba pensando!

-¿En Hermione tal vez?

-Ya cállate mejor me voy

-Momento te acompaño después de todo esta será la noticia del año

Después de arreglarse, Draco y Zabini se parecieron en el ministerio y Zabini pudo comprobar lo que Draco le había dicho y sus ojos confirmaban.

-Pues Dragón ya no hay mas

¿Mas que?

-Potter te la ganó – decía dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda al rubio

-Mira mejor lárgate ahora que te doy oportunidad

-es broma y me extraña de ti Draco después de todo...

.¿Después de todo?

-Eres un Slytherin

.¿Y?

-Tenemos una ventaja que Potter no, la astucia ¿Dónde esta ese instinto astuto eh dragón?

-Potter pronto lo conocerá Zabini- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en ambos.

Mientras las felicitaciones seguían y seguían y al parecer no pararían Hermione como pudo se escabullo a lo que parecía ser la sala de juntas su curiosidad se hizo notar cuando cerca vio una puerta además de la que había entrado ella y como buena curiosa se acerco y abrió esa puerta pronto entro a una oficina no parecía nada fuera de lo normal cerro la puerta tras de si mientras avanzaba unos pasos mas hacia la oficina cuando sintió un aliento mentolado sobre su hombro y unos brazos que la abrazaban o mas bien atrapaban.

-Hola…amor- fue lo ultimo que Hermione escucho antes de que Draco la besara.

●◊●◊●

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Hermione antes de...no para que recordarlo el caso es que después de todo el alboroto las cosas y el plan no iban tan bien y el que mas lo lamentaba sin lugar a dudas era Harry, Draco se había convertido oficialmente en su pesadilla personal y Hermione estaba algo frustrada por lo que había pasado en esa oficina cuando por la propia aprecio Harry echo un desastre una vez mas estaba en la enfermería para suerte de Hermione había conseguido el puesto de medí maga en el ministerio.

-¡Harry!

-Si soy yo

¿Qué te paso?

-Otra de las trastadas de tu ex

-¿Draco?

-¿Hay otro?

-¿Qué paso?

-Te contare yo iba inocentemente por el pasillo hacia mi oficina al abrir inocentemente la puerta me cayeron litros de aceite para auto seguido de pegamento para terminar con plumas de ganso tu Draco va mejorando de hecho toda esta semana eh sido la comidilla del ministerio

-Yo lo siento Harry

-Créeme yo más

-Por lo visto nuestro plan fracaso ¿No?

-No lo creo de hecho ya tengo listo el golpe final

-¿Pero si Draco no da señales de vida?

-¡Ja! es que no hemos sido convincentes Herms ¿Cuantas veces nos hemos besado? O algo así

¿Y?

-Es necesario que Malfoy vea nuestro afecto no solo que lo imagine te espero hoy a las siete en mi oficina

Draco ya llegaba a la enfermería estaba que le urgía hablar con Hermione ya no soportaba más el tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos vaya agonía la suya pero conforme se iba acercando escucho unas voces al llegar lo ultimo que escucho proveniente de Potter fue, Hoy a las siete en mi oficina.

Hoy a las siete en mi oficina y ahí estaba Hermione cuando entró muchas miradas masculinas le siguieron cosa que molesto a Draco pero igual la siguió hubiera preferido no hacerlo pues cuando entro detrás de Hermione a la oficina de Harry ambos se besaban.

●◊●◊●


	15. Recuerdo

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

RECUERDO

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

Nota: Ligero soft- lem

●◊●◊●

Draco ya llegaba a la enfermería estaba que le urgía hablar con Hermione ya no soportaba más el tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos vaya agonía pero conforme se iba acercando escucho unas voces al llegar lo ultimo que escucho proveniente de Potter fue, Hoy a las siete en mi oficina.

Hoy a las siete en mi oficina y ahí estaba Hermione cuando entró muchas miradas masculinas le siguieron cosa que molesto a Draco pero igual la siguió hubiera preferido no hacerlo pues cuando entro detrás de Hermione a la oficina de Harry ambos se besaban al darse cuenta de la presencia del dragón Hermione intento acercarse sin embargo Draco salio hecho una furia.

-Draco espera- decía ella tratándolo de alcanzar

-Lárgate con ¡Tu prometido!

-¡Estas celoso?- pregunto cuando por fin estaba frente a el- ¡Eso es estas celoso dragón!

-Yo no para nada- decía nervioso- quítate tengo que pasar

-Draco porque no solo lo aceptas

-¡Aceptar que te cases!

-Yo no me caso solo dime que no lo haga y te juro que yo no

-No me jures estas con Potter

-No por lo que tú crees

-Lo que yo creía es que estabas en América y de repente llegas de la mano de Potter resultas ser su prometida y se besan lo que yo creo ahora es que me voy, Adiós

Draco se desapareció ahora ya no estaba eufórico si no más bien molesto consigo mismo y bastante deprimido mientras Herms regresaba a la oficina de Harry.

-¿Y bien ya se contentaron?- pregunto Harry cuando la vio entrar

-No el solo, se fue

-Vaya caradura

-Bueno por lo menos conseguimos darle celos

-Habrá que asestar el golpe final

-Otro no le veo caso el nunca regresara conmigo

-Habrá que verlo cásate conmigo

-Y yo solo- Hermione entonces reacciono- ¿Que dijiste?

-Cásate conmigo

-Ay dios, te habrás golpeado- decía Hermione acercándosele mientras le revisaba la cabeza

-No Herms- ella parecía no ponerle atención y le revolvía el cabello en busca de fracturas hasta que el se desesperó- ¡Hermione quieres parar!

-Pero…

-Mira ven y escúchame- decía sentándola mientras el se colocaba a lado del sofá donde estaban- lo eh planeado desde que me has contado lo de Malfoy

-¿Que cosa?

-¡La boda!

-Harry creo que tú te has confundido

-Nada de eso, ya lo tengo planeado boda, invitados, iglesia una farsa total

-Ja si claro mira se que me querías ayudar pero ¿Una boda, eso va mas allá de los limites

-Mira Hermione si el no regresa contigo ¿Porque no hacerlo? Tu me gustas y creo que me atraes- decía rojo- eso creo

-Harry tu solo estas bueno mal interpretaste las cosas yo solo quiero a Draco tu lo sabes

-¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-Por que tú me importas eres mi amigo y amo a Draco

-Harry permaneció en silencio hasta que por fin se decidió hablar- Esta bien entonces hagamos que Malfoy reaccione antes de que yo me arrepienta, mañana fingiremos una boda Hermione no espera escúchame- decía cuando ella ya le quería cortar- será una boda fingida "Los invitados" estarán enterados de todo el ministro será falso y haremos que Skeeter riegue el rumor si tu Malfoy no va entonces lo dejaras

-No lo puedo dejar

-Tampoco voy a permitir que te encierres solo por el Hermione si va el gana pero si no tu me darás una oportunidad

-Pero…

-Por favor Hermione solo una oportunidad

-Este bien Harry estoy de acuerdo

Una boda se venia cerca, Harry llamo a Skeeter seguramente mañana en primera plana, si no antes, la primera pagina sería "Niño que vivió se casa" seguramente lo publicaría esta misma tarde en el profeta o corazón de bruja Harry tenia todo preparado ahora todo dependía del dragón. En eso estaba pensando Hermione mientras miraba fuera estaba en la casa de Harry como visita el se lo había pedido así y ella acepto ahora estaba en la sala mientras miraba las llamas del fuego cuantas veces había estado así frente a una junto a Draco

●◊●◊●

Apenas hace una semana no se me hubiera ocurrido imaginar estar de novia de Draco si bien me gusta mucho no creo jamás llegar a quererlo a veces es tan frió a veces solo llega me besa y se va hasta ahora no me ah pedido nada mas tan pocas veces hemos tenido una platica aunque lo poco eh platicado me ah gustado tanto…Draco…Draco

-¡Que hay Granger!- y el había llegado ahora se sentaba a lado de Hermione- Que se supone que haces acá te creía con Potter y Weasley en Hogsmade

-No quise ir a demás ya me conozco ese pueblo de memoria

-Uy Granger ¿Nos amaneció mal el día?

-No Draco no

Por un momento se quedo callado mirándome realmente no lo entendía de repente solo llegaba me besaba y se iba, una que otra vez platicábamos un poco y otras tantas como ahora solamente me observaba peor cuando yo le miro simplemente se gira y se va.

-¡Me quieres dejar de ver!

-No

-¡Y porque si yo lo hago te vas!

-Porque me pones nervioso

Cualquier chico de Hogwarts que pasara por donde ambos estaban hubiera quedado sin habla al ver la escena de los enemigos jurados de Hogwarts. Hermione puso una media sonrisa de lado para luego agregar:

- El hurón esta nervioso ¿Eh?

-Tampoco exageres Hermione

-Y que tal si hago esto- decía ella tomándolo de la mano- ¿Estas nervioso?

-Si- decía algo chapeado

-Y si me acerco mas- decía ella mientras lo hacia- ¿Estas nervioso?

-Seguro

-Y si hago esto- le susurraba al oído mientras le besaba entonces si ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que ella se separo y rápidamente se paró mientras reía- ¡Caíste! – y así salio corriendo al castillo prácticamente deshabitado

-¡Ah no!- se paró el siguiéndolo ambos corrían el castillo entero ahora era solo de ambos cuando por fin Draco le dio alcance la hizo caer mientras ambos seguían riendo

-¡Ya Draco suéltame!

-No eres una leona muy atrevida ¿Eh?

-¡No es verdad!- dicho esto le planto un rápido beso al Dragón-¡Te has puesto rojo, quien lo diría del conquistador de Hogwarts

Draco se quedo callado de nuevo rojo esta chica lo estaba llevando a sus extremos por lo regular era el conquistador pero ahora resultaba ser el conquistado y salio apresurado rumbo a Slytherin dijo la contraseña sin si quiera mirar a tras de hacerlo habría visto a Herms salio rumbo a su cuarto y se acostó boca arriba en su cama cerrando los ojos.

-¡Bonito lugar!

-¡Que!- grito Draco asustado mientras vio a Hermione frente a él- ¡Que haces aquí!

-Me dejaste sola eso no se hace a una dama oye no sabia que los Slytherin tuvieran cuarto propio cada uno

-Es privilegio de pocos

-Oh claro olvidaba que eras Malfoy

-No por nada soy el príncipe Slytherin

-Es injusto tu aquí solo y yo llevo siete años soportando los chismes de Lavander y Parvarti- decía con una expresión que a Draco hizo sonreír

-Oye pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Mes estas corriendo?

-A buen entendedor…

-¡Hey!- por segunda vez Herms dejo con una sonrisa a Draco- Ok ya entendí nos vemos luego hurón nervioso

-Adiós ratón bibliotecario

Hermione paro en seco y se regreso frente a Draco que estaba sentado en la cama lo miro muy fijamente haciendo que el girara la cara de nuevo lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-De nuevo nervioso ahora si me voy

-No me pongo nervioso

-Aja- decía yéndose pero cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta Draco la giro y la beso abrazándola después de unos segundos ambos se separaron- no me pones nervioso- remitió mas seguro el

-Grave error- contesto la castaña ahora si las cosas se ponían mal para Draco cuando Hermione lo empujo y lo hizo sentarse en la cama con seguridad se quito la capa mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata

-¿Que haces?

-Nada malo Dragón- dicho esto se sentó sobre Draco y lo comenzó a besar como nunca había besado a nadie los besos aumentaban mas y mas mientras Draco la abrazaba contra si poco a poco comenzó a quitarle la camisa a ambos se iban recostando el recorría sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica ambos se recostaban en la cama poco a poco quedaron solo en ropa interior- ¡Para!- grito ella

-¡Perdón yo no se…!- decía el levantándose mientras se paraban frente a la ventana- Lo siento no se que me paso

Hermione quedo anonadada ella había empezado todo y cuando le pidió parar el lo hizo sin reclamar Draco Malfoy estaba pidiéndole perdón cuando no había sido realmente su culpa si ella había comenzado ella terminaría.

-Draco yo ¡Vuelve acá quieres!

-¡Que!- se giro el sorprendido

-Por lo visto te levante el orgullo dragón- decía sonriente ella mientras levantaba una ceja

-¡Oh no!- decía el girándose de nuevo mucho muy rojo

Ah Hermione le causa tanto cariño que se acerco a el y lo abrazo por detrás mientras le hacia girar esta vez lo beso calmadamente mientras se desprendía del sostén esto le éxito mucho mas a el cuando por fin estaban completamente desnudo el la recostó mientras aun se besaban y por primera vez ambos habían hecho el amor no era solo sexo pero ellos no lo sabían hasta dos años después se enterarían de ello, aun abrazado el vio como ella se levantaba.

-No es que me moleste la vista pero ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No pensaras que me quedare todo el día contigo ¿No?

-No lo pienso ¡Lo aseguro!- dijo el y el juego comenzó de nuevo

●◊●◊●

La primera vez.

Se decía Draco recargado en la barra de un bar. Hace rato había llegado ahí y no había podido dejar de recordar la primera vez que la tuvo ahora sabía que tan enamorados estaban su amor y él su vida juntos por dos años tomados de la mano cuando los pasillos estaban vacíos nunca frente a alguien oculto pero ambos locos uno por el otro con cada noche con estar a su lado un sueño que el no quería perder ¿Difícil de creer para dos enemigos, no?

●◊●◊●


	16. ¿Listos para la boda?

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

¿LISTOS PARA LA BODA?

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

La primera vez.

Se decía Draco recargado en la barra de un bar. Hace rato había llegado ahí y no había podido dejar de recordar la primera vez que la tuvo ahora sabía que tan enamorados estaban su amor y él su vida juntos por dos años tomados de la mano cuando los pasillos estaban vacíos nunca frente a alguien oculto pero ambos locos uno por el otro con cada noche con estar a su lado un sueño que el no quería perder ¿Difícil de creer para dos enemigos, no?

Con este pensamiento salio el rubio dragón de ese bar. Rumbo a su casa sin saber lo que la mañana le esperaba.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con una cruda de aquellas que no olvidaría en un muy largo tiempo igual que ese día después de quitarse la pereza y ver que había dormido hasta las tres de la tarde por fin se levantó y se dirigió para el baño sin notar la lechuza que como cada mañana le llevaba "El profeta" de hacerlo se daría cuenta del encabezado del periódico mágico donde una foto de Herms abrazada a Harry aparecía "Harry Potter se casa"-por Rita Skeeter

Draco salio de mejor cara de la ducha se puso su camisa de seda negra unos pantalones del mismo color los zapatos bien lustrados como siempre y dejo el cabello suelto y bastante despeinado ya después lo arreglaría cuando oyó como alguien caía de la chimenea Blaise Zabini estaba extrañamente de visita en su casa y con una cara de ¿Lastima a Draco?

●◊●◊●

Para ser una boda fingida habían recibido muchos regalos para los futuros esposos a pesar de que el mundo entero se enterara hace apenas unas horas además solo era una boda fingida ¿Qué no?

-Llego otro Herms

-¿Otro? Ponlo por ahí Ginny este es el numero 50 y la mayoría solo dicen Para Harry Potter

-No debieron anunciarlo por todo lo alto Herm

-Fue idea de Harry además si no lo hacíamos ¿Cómo se suponía que Draco se enteraría?

-Bueno y si no llegara ¿Te casarías con Harry?

-No- esta respuesta hizo que el rostro de la Weasley se iluminara- en verdad espero que Draco llegue- pensaba ella

Mientras en un salón lugar donde se celebraría la boda se apresuraba la gente a terminar de arreglar varias mesas dispuestas y el lugar donde el ministro "Supuestamente" casaría al Sr. Potter y la Srita. Granger para ser una farsa todo era demasiado real y Ron hablaba amistosamente con Harry.

-Te esforzaste con el engaño Harry

-Hermione me gusta mucho Ron- decía sonriente-solo espero que Malfoy no se entere-pensaba el

-Ya lo creo bueno pero si ustedes no se casan todo esto será un desperdicio de dinero

-Si no nos casamos tú y Luna pueden aprovechar la ocasión- decía Harry risueño ante la cara de espanto de Ron

●◊●◊●

Draco observaba a Zabini que desde que llegó solo se había sentado en el sofá de su habitación y seguía viendo a Draco con lástima.

-¡A que viniste Zabini?

-No tienes que fingir

-¿Fingir que?

-Se que te duele

-¿Que cosa?

-En verdad Draco no es bueno guardarse las cosas no importa lo que el Sr. Malfoy te haya dicho

-Si lo dices por la borrachera de anoche yo no lo oculte a nadie aunque no se como te hayas enterado

-¡Tanto te ah dolido como para emborracharte!

-Seguro- decía Draco recordando el beso de Harry y Herms

En ese momento Draco se quedo callado igual que Zabini ambos en sus propios pensamientos cuando Draco noto a la lechuza y tomo el periódico entonces vio la foto y empezó a leer la nota completa.

"_Harry Potter se casa"-Rita Skeeter_

Menuda sorpresa se ha llevado su estimada y querida reportera al ser notificada que el "Niño que vivió" o "El salvador de mundos" llamado Harry Potter contrae matrimonio hoy día con Hermione J. G sin lugar a dudas un soltero muy codiciado entre mujeres y niñas…. 

-Si imagínate saber que esta noche una chica tan preciosa como la tuya se casa el ego duele- dijo Zabini pero para ese momento Draco ya estaba demasiado enojado

-¡Donde!- decía acercándose Draco a su amigo mientras lo tomaba de la camisa- ¡Donde demonios se casa!

-No lo se Draco

-¡Zabini porque no me has dicho nada!

-¡Pero todavía de que te vengo a consolar!- decía el ofendido

-No quiero tu consuelo ¡Dime donde se casa!

-En un lugar ¿No?

-¡Eres idiota o me quieres hacer pasar por uno!

-Oye yo no recibí invitación así que no tengo manera de saberlo porque no solo vas con Skeeter y cuando te enteres vienes por mí y nos vamos a la fiesta dicen que medio mundo mágico ira ¡Imagina cuantas chicas!

Zabini será un idiota pero de vez en cuando tenia ideas brillantes-pensaba el dragón cuando vio que Zabini ya se acomodaba en el sofá- ¡Te vienes conmigo!- y ambos salieron rumbo a las oficinas "El profeta"

Las oficinas del profeta no se daban a vasto el tiraje de hoy se había vendido completo como cada vez que Harry Potter salía en primera plana y mas aun si el titulo era el que se casaba bueno en realidad solo las primeras tres líneas porque todo lo demás era una biografía alterada y aumentada de los novios como todo reportaje que saliera de la mano de Rita que ahora se arreglaba para asistir a la boda de Harry igual que medio mundo mágico cuando un joven rubio seguido de un moreno entro a su oficina era Draco Malfoy.

-¡Señor Malfoy pero que gusto!

-Será para usted

-¡Oiga pero que…!

-Cállese créame que no hubiera venido de no ser necesario

-¿Y en que le puedo ayudar?

-Quiero la dirección de donde Harry Potter se casara

-En este momento todo mundo la quiere

-¡Pero es que no la tiene!

-No pero mis fuentes ya están investigando

-¡Y cuanto tiempo tardaran sus fuentes!

-En una hora mínimo

-¡Que!- gritó Draco poniendo el grito en el cielo

●◊●◊●

Hermione seguía viendo por la ventana desde hace rato esperaba que en cualquier momento su príncipe rubio apareciera la abrazara le pidiera perdón y le dijera que no se quería separar de ella y que mataría a Harry por haberle provocado tanto celos peor a quien quería engañar Draco tendría que vencer primero su orgullo.

-¡Su orgullo!- gritó la castaña

-¡Que cosa dices Hermione!- decía Ginny entre tanto- ¿No se supone que te deje arreglando?

.No, no, no- se repetía insistentemente la castaña

.¡Claro que si y ya solo falta una hora!

.¡No vendrá Draco no vendrá!

-¿Ya te llamó?- decía Ginny confundida

-¡No! Pero ponte a pensar Ginny Draco es orgulloso y soberbio mas que nada orgulloso --¡Cuánto crees que le tome quitarse su orgullo!

-Pues…

-¡Para cuando se lo haya quitado yo ya iría rumbo a la luna de miel!

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Lo único que me queda, resignarme

●◊●◊●

¿Listos para la boda?

Esa pregunta no tenía ni que contestarse ¡Todo el mundo había ido a la boda! El salón lucía espectacular con velas flotando alcatraces y otras flores en arreglos majestuosos adornaban el lugar los hombres lucían sus mejores galas túnicas desfilaban por todo el salón ministros de magia habían asistido al acontecimiento las señoras se lucían con sus vestidos mientras una que otra fan de Harry lloraba la perdida.

El novio por su parte lucía sus características gafas igual que ese revoltoso cabello Malfoy no había dado señales de vida y parecía que una boda en verdad se realizaría después de todo nada era producto de magia todo era real Hermione pronto sería su esposa mientras ella no dijera un tormentoso no que terminaría con las esperanzas de Harry de no quedarse soltero lucía muy guapo con su Frack gris igual que el traje entero exceptuando por supuesto la camisa blanca. El peor temor de Harry se hizo presente Draco Malfoy llegó y se acerco para encarar a Harry con mucha dificulta por lo abarrotado de la gente mientras Zabini ya se había acercado a una rubia y le sonría tontamente.

-Potter

-Malfoy

-Me ofendes fue una descortesía no invitarme a la boda pero déjame felicitarte- decía, ya varía gente los observaba y Draco abrazaba a Harry felicitándolo pero mientras le susurraba- No sabes cuanto te odio jamás la harás tan feliz como yo lo eh hecho

-Eso abra que ver

Ambos se separaron viéndose con mucho rencor cuando una música se empezó a escuchar y el ministro apareció las puertas se abrieron una despampanante novia apareció y comenzó a avanzar rumbo al novio entonces todo el salón quedo en un silencio total.

●◊●◊●

Zabini y Draco caminaban por las calles desoladas del Londres muggle una media Luna iluminaban la desolada calle por donde ellos caminaban.

-Todo esta perdido Zabini

-…

-¡Zabini me estas escuchando!

-Aja

-¡A ti que te pasa!

-Estoy triste- decía Zabini algo ido

-¡Aquí el que se supone debiera estar triste soy yo no tu!

-Draco tu la perdiste por idiota pero yo que culpa tenía justo cuando esa rubia me iba a dar el numero de su chimenea ¡Tu me sacas de la fiesta que clase de amigo eres!- decía cruzándose de brazos

Draco se quedo perplejo viendo a Zabini aun en las peores situaciones y dolores de Draco, Zabini se las ingeniaba para hacer a Draco poner rabioso pero ahora estaba tan triste que solamente se paso la mano por el revuelto cabello y le dio a entender a Zabini que podía regresar a la boda.

-¡Gracias!- grito Zabini despareciendo

-Me eh quedado solo- decía Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar la calle estaba tan oscuro pero justo en la esquina estaba un faro junto al recargado alguien tal vez algún ladrón pensaba Draco por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver y conformo se acercaba vio una larga capa negra igual que todo el atuendo y un sombrero que alcanzaba a tapar la cara del tipo en cuestión Draco se acercaba más con paso sigiloso

-No es bueno dejar a una dama sola- y ella levanto la cabeza mientras el sombrero le tapaba media cara- Te estaba esperando dragón

-Herms

-La misma

-Pero tu…

-Eh dragón se podría decir que tengo alergia al matrimonio ¿Y tú?

-Ya no más Hermione ya no más- y sin importarle ya nada se acerco y la beso probando de nuevo esos labios, ella le cubrió con la capa y ambos desaparecieron.

El día había terminado bien.

●◊ F I N ●◊


	17. Epilogo

●◊●◊●

LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO

EPILOGO

AUTORA: EROL HARUKA T.

●◊●◊●

PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING

●◊●◊●

El atardecer lucía realmente esplendido el cielo se confundía entre el azul, el rojizo y otros tonos que hacían resaltar las montañas y más aun el lago frente a la casa de color aguamarina el panorama era como ya dije esplendido la mansión desde donde Draco observaba era imponente hermosa pero imponente Draco había insistido en comprarla y en que su ahora esposa Hermione aceptara vivir en ella junto con los mellizos Nicole y Marck ambos hijos de la pareja.

-Draco ¿Pero es que aun no te cambias?

-No le veo la prisa no vamos a ir a gran lugar solo a la casa de Weasley

-No vamos empezar a discutir por ello te vistes y punto- decía su esposa

-Pero Herms es que no me dejaras recordar

-¿Que recuerdas?

-Que hace ya cinco años desde aquella noche lo recuerdas

●◊●◊●

-Me eh quedado solo- decía Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar la calle estaba tan oscuro pero justo en la esquina estaba un faro junto al recargado alguien tal vez algún ladrón pensaba Draco por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver y conformo se acercaba vio una larga capa negra igual que todo el atuendo y un sombrero que alcanzaba a tapar la cara del tipo en cuestión Draco se acercaba más con paso sigiloso

-No es bueno dejar a una dama sola- y ella levanto la cabeza mientras el sombrero le tapaba media cara- Te estaba esperando dragón

-Herms

-La misma

-Pero tú…

-Eh dragón se podría decir que tengo alergia al matrimonio ¿Y tú?

-Ya no más Hermione ya no más- y sin importarle ya nada se acerco y la beso probando de nuevo esos labios, ella le cubrió con la capa y ambos desaparecieron.

El día había terminado bien y continuo así cuando ambos aparecieron frente a la chimenea del departamento de Nuevo York el cual Draco había comprado cuando se entero que estaba en venta en verdad gustaba de él y además quería dárselo de regalo a Herms esto le explicaba Draco a ella cuando por fin se hubieron separado.

-¡Así que lo has comprado!- decía extrañada y emocionada

-No pensaras que dejaría que cualquier muggle lo comprara

-No seguro que no bueno además este departamento trae varios recuerdos

-Ya lo creo que sí- decía el muy sonriente

-¡Eres imposible!

-Si pero aun así me quieres aunque…hace solo unas horas te ibas a casar con Potter- decía saliendo al balcón

-Todo estaba planeado aunque tu no hubieras llegado no me hubiera casado

-Creí que te perdía cuando vi a la novia entrar

-¿Que novia? Yo no eh entrado eh enviado a Ginny a avisar que no asistiría yo me fui a buscarte ah buena hora me daba cuenta que no ibas a ir Dragón

-¡Pero si fui!

-¿Y porque Draco?

-Porque te amo y no quisiera perderte tuve miedo pero ya no más cásate conmigo

-¡Cuánto tiempo te ah costado aceptarlo amor!- decía sonriendo mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos

-¿Entonces si?

-¡Pues claro que si, bobo!- de nuevo otro beso- pero Draco antes debo hablar con Harry la boda iba a ser fingida pero había demasiados invitados creo

-Esta bien- decía el tranquilo

-¿No te importa?- decía ella ante la extraña reacción

-Créeme Herms Potter tuvo lo que merece

-¿A que te refieres?- decía temerosa Draco había puesto una de esa medias sonrisas maliciosas

Así ambos aparecieron de nuevo en Londres justo enfrente del salón donde Herms se supone se casaría extrañamente el lugar aun tenía luces y una música salía del lugar cuando ambos entraron había un gran barullo Hermione seguía con el mismo sombrero que le tapaba media cara solo que ahora no llevaba ninguna capa Draco seguía igual ambos avanzaron hasta el final del salón donde al parecer estaba Harry a lado de una alegre Ginny que extrañamente lucía el vestido de novia que ella usaría.

-Harry- susurró Hermione llamando la atención de este

-Herms…Malfoy

-Harry yo lo siento pero no podía casarme

-Si lo imaginó…

-Harry- interrumpió Hermione- independientemente de todo agradezco tu ayuda sin ti Draco no hubiera vuelto conmigo gracias por haber preparado toda esta boda fingida

-No ah sido nada Herms

-Gracias y a ti también Ginny aunque no entiendo que haces con el vestido de boda

-Hermione digamos que hice un favor a alguien- decía sonriente a Draco la pelirroja- y ambos hemos salido ganando

-¿En verdad?

-Si dile que es verdad Harry

-Si Herm ambos salieron ganando- ahora Harry entendía todo

Cuando Hermione se marcho Ginny quedo sola en la habitación cuando de la chimenea cayeron Draco y Zabini por supuesto el rubio estaba desesperado buscando a Hermione y había cuestionado a Ginny el lugar de la boda si le hubiera dado tiempo a ella se habría enterado de la fuga de Herms, tan rápido como llego Draco salio disparado a donde Ginny le indico mientras arrastraba a Zabini que parecía ya muy cansado Draco lo había traído de un lado a otro cuando Draco entro fue a decirle unas cuantas palabras a Harry cuando el silencio se dio en es salón el se quedo mudo al igual que todos al notar que la novia era en realidad Ginny el ministro era real y de fingido no había nada así que a Harry le salio mal el plan y ahora estaba casado con Weasley eso era mejor que una paliza por parte de varios pelirrojos todos presentes en la boda de su hermana sin saberlo.

-Si Herm ambos salieron ganando- fue cuando vio que Harry tenía la mano de Ginny entre la suya

-¡Por dios ustedes están juntos! Después de todo no soy tan mala celestina ¿No Harry?

-Ay Herm- decía Harry resignado cuando un fotógrafo se acerco a los cuatro

-¡Señores una foto por favor!

-¡Seguro!- gritó Ginny emocionada

-¡Esperen yo también quiero salir!- decía Zabini llegando donde los otros con la rubia por la cual había abandonado a Draco

-Como siempre de colado- pensaba Draco

-¡Pero no nos invitan!- decía Ron uniéndose con Luna

-¡Bien señores griten güisqui de fuego!- y así tomo la foto Ginny abrazaba a Harry a lado de ellos Draco abrazaba por la cintura a Herms detrás de el estaba Zabini con la chica sonriéndole cara a cara y detrás de Harry estaba Ron con Luna que besaba a su novio haciendo que el abriera los ojos como plato

●◊●◊●

-Que hace ya cinco años desde aquella noche lo recuerdas

-Si tu y yo nos casamos tuvimos a Nicole y Marck, Blaise termino con esa rubia que resulto ser una veela y sin quererlo en lugar de un hijo le salieron triates, Ron se ah casado con Luna y Ginny y Harry sin yo saberlo fueron los primeros en casarse y después de eso ah nacido Adam

pero ninguno es tan feliz como yo

-Draco- decía abrazándolo- bueno creo que después de todo no iremos a esa cena tengo mejores planes

-Te conozco esa sonrisa

-¿Y?

-Llegaremos tarde a la cena ¿Que no?

Para ese tiempo ya lo noche cubría el lugar pero como dicen la noche es joven.

●◊●◊●


End file.
